Kamen Riders: The Chosen
by SpiritPink
Summary: Set in the 'real world', this story tells of ordinary men and women who receive mysterious packages that transform them into the Kamen Riders they had only seen in the shows.
1. Unexpected Gift

Kamen Riders  
The Chosen Episode 1  
An Unexpected Gift

He sat in a small, lonely room.

The man was not what one would call young. He was in his mid-40's, and had acquired a large amount of wealth and properties across the world. But all of that did not stop what was inevitable to happen. So her was here in this small room, sparsely furnished, lit by only a small desk lamp sitting on a wooden crate used as a bedstand.

He was sitting on the cold tile floor, a large cardboard box sitting in front of him, open and unlabeled. He looked once again inside it and sighed loudly. For inside the box were items of power. Items used to protect and serve and defend the weak and innocent. Items that, in numerous worlds, were already well known. Except for in this world.

_Well,_ he then thought to himself, _'They're known here as well. But only as items of fiction and make-believe. But not for much longer. Soon, their power will be active and wielded once again. But this time, with all of them in one world. To be worn by just men and women, to destroy the evil trying to take hold of their world.'_

He then placed the small stack of envelopes he had written out, placed a single key inside each, and secured them. Then he took one envelope and secured it to one of the items. And did the same with each of the them til all of the envelopes were gone.

He then walked over to the small workstation that was sitting in the corner, and re-read the lengthy letter he had written to his Chosen that was sitting on the screen. Printing it out then stapling it, he placed it inside the nearly full box on the floor. After double, then triple-checking the contents, he sealed the box and wrapped it carefully in the brown wrapping paper.

Closing the Word document his letter was in, he then glanced at the picture that was still open on the screen of his computer. The picture was of a woman, nay a girl, and wasn't much to look at. She was as ordinary as they came. Medium complexion, dirty blonde hair. Blue eyes framed by nearly broken wire glasses. And only a small hint of a smile.

But it was the look in her eyes that convinced him to choose her for this great responsibility. Her eyes had the look of knowing how to handle power and the responsibilities that came with that power. And the small glint of mischievousness just added to it. _'Oh yes. You'll do quite well.'_ he thought as he picked up the pen sitting next to the box and used the last of it's magickal ink in to write her name and address on the box. As he finished, he watched the box disappear, heading to it's new home.

Use it well, my Chosen Rider. he whispered, his task now complete. He lay down on the small cot in the barren room and debated on his next move.

* * *

It started out like any other day for Sandra Brown.

She sat in front of her laptop at the desk sitting in one corner of the living room, and watched an episode of Madan Senki Ryukendo. She glanced around at her personal items scattering the desk. For the living room also doubled as a bedroom for her, as the apartment was small and had only one bedroom. The bedroom was taken by her roommate, as her name was the main one on the lease.

But she really couldn't complain about the lack of personal space. She had a place to lay her head(albeit temporarily), had internet access(to download as many different tokusatsu as she could), and a reliable, if mundane, job at the nearby 7-11. She had her laptop computer, her books, and her beloved Anime DVD collection. So she was not without comfort and things to do.

But some days, she wondered about her situation. She could do better. At least, she should be able to be better off. But she was the type to be dependent on others, and not very independent. Her body may have been that of a normal 29 year old, but mentally, her age was in the teens. On a good day.

Is a wonder I ever made it thru the Navy, the way I am. she muttered to herself a bit sadly.

So, early in the afternoon of one of her days off of work, she was finishing another Ryukendo episode when she heard a knock at the door. Confused, she quickly got up and put a robe over her near naked 5'3 frame. Her baby blue eyes looked thru the peephole and saw a UPS delivery man carrying a medium sized box.

Can I help you, sir? she asked him.

I have a package here, for a Sandra Brown. he replied, then handed her a clipboard to sign for it.

Sandra frowned as she took the pen offered. Well, that is me. she told him, then signed her name on the dotted line. Once he verified her last name, he handed her the box and quickly left. If Sandra had kept the door open a bit longer, she would have noticed that the delivery man disappear halfway down the steps, a smile on his face.

Taking the box inside, she closed the door. Setting the box in the middle of the floor, she grabbed a knife from the kitchen and quickly ripped thru the wrapping paper and cut the box open. Before she actually looked inside the box, she looked at the delivery paper to find out who sent it to her. But, surprisingly enough, there was no sender's name. Nor was there an address.

Shrugging, she disregarded it and peeked inside the box. What was on top made her squeal happily as she pulled them out, disregarding the rest of the contents. It was a replica of the Kamen Rider Den-O belt and Den-O black case pass.

I wonder if this is the birthday gift Mamo-chan said he was sending. And kept his name off just to surprise me. she muttered to herself as she finished examining the belt and pass. Not spotting any directions in the box, she then figured that it was known how to use it.

So, moving the box to the side, she held the belt with her left hand over the right part of her chest, like Ryotarou did in her favorite series. Then, as best she could, she slung it about her waist. And was pleasantly surprised when it worked perfectly, the belt going on and clicking into place fully.

That was when the change happened. The belt glowed a bright white light, as did the pass in her hand. And that white light soon spread to cover not only her hand and waist, but her entire body. This glow lasted for only a few moments, then it faded.

Once the light fully faded, her face was even more confused. Interesting side effect there. she said. I wonder if that is to make us think that it is actually real.

_But it is real._ a familiar male voice said in her mind. And then a red ball of light appeared in front of her and took the solid form of Momotaros. The main Imagin from the series. But, as shocked as she was by his sudden appearance, she didn't faint. But she did sit down on the floor. Hard.

Okay, now things are really starting to get weird. she muttered.

Momotaros then gave a cocky smile. This is just the beginning. You're in for a long, hard road. You up for it?

Up for it? she asked. What exactly is it that I am supposed to agree to?

You've read the letter. Putting the Belt on is like signing on the dotted line. Den-O. He then looked at her shocked face, and groaned. You didn't read the letter. You're supposed to have read the letter. It explains it all. And with that statement, he went to the box and dug around til he found what he was after. He then handed her the numerous pieces of paper stapled together. **This** letter. Go on... read it.

As the imagin tapped his foot impatiently then begin to pace, Sandra grabbed her glasses and began to read. 10 minutes later, she flipped the last paper back to the back. Well damn...

Not that you can change the fact now, Momo said, But you up for it, Den-O?

Sandra put the letter on the coffee table and then stood up, facing him. I'm more than up for it. And I'd ask you the same question, but I already know the answer. I **know** you're up for it. In fact, I'd venture a guess as that you are itching to fight.

You can say that again. the imagin said. I've been told I am getting rusty, so I've got to prove that I'm not.

Who the heck is in here with you? I heard a male voice. Sandra and Momo heard, turning towards the voice at the same exact time. And when they did, the speaker dropped everything in her hands and just stared. Uhhhh. was all she could get out next.

You know where I'll be at. Momotaros said, then turned into a red ball of light and entered Sandra.

Sandra then smiled sheepishly at her roommate, Wendy. I can explain... she started, but was interrupted.

No need. I think I'll do better to **not** know what the hell that was. Wendy then picked up her items she dropped on the floor, then headed to her room and closed the door behind her. A moment later, she stuck her head out the door and looked at Sandra, who had yet to move, then at the box on the floor. Just make sure you have that cleaned up and out of the way. Don't need anymore mess around here. And don't forget to do the dishes tonight either.

Will do. Sandra said, watching as her friend closed the bedroom door and began talking to her two cats.

She then moved back to the box to look through to see what else she would find. And was surprised to find so much in there. The main items being the numerous Rider belts and other accessories needed to henshin. And along with each belt was an envelope, containing the name, location, and key to a postage box. The only belt without one was her own, as all the information she needed was in the lengthy letter.

_Well, she certainly took it well._ Momotaros said in her mind.

I agree. And I don't see her causing us any problems. Sandra said quietly.

She then got up and knocked on the single bedroom's door. I'm gonna ride up to 7-11 for caffeine. Need anything? After getting a reply in the negative(and a reminder that she shouldn't be drinking as much caffeine), she put her jacket on, grabbed her keys and cash, and carried her bicycle from the living room to right outside the front door.

A few minutes later, Sandra was bicycling down the road. It was then that Momotaros first took full control of her body. Her clothing changed as well as her physical appearance. She was now clothed in a pair of black jeans, a red blouse, and a leather jacket on top of that. On her feet were black cowgirl boots edged in red. Her glasses disappeared, leaving her now red eyes unframed. Sandra's dirty blonde hair remained the same color but for a dual red streak in her ponytail.

_What's going on?_ Sandra asked from inside her own mind as M-Sandra raced on the bike to the intersection. Smells little like an Imagin. Though there is an odd overlying stench about it as well. was said in reply.

Sandra went quiet for a minute when they reached the destination, where a monster was wreaking havoc with traffic, causing a few accidents and more than a few near misses. Sandra then found her voice again and thought _We've gotta stop it!_

What the heck you think I'm doing? Momo said, the belt in hand and soon slung about her waist. The pass appeared in hand, the red button pressed as the Pass was swiped across the SetTouch of the belt, making it glow red and call out 'Sword Form'. A moment later, Den-O appeared, a small shock wave coming from the fully henshined form.

Ore...Sanjou! Den-O called out in his signature pose, then pointed at the creature in front of him. It looked very similar to the very first imagin fought by Momo and Ryoutarou. Once the creature was spotted, it smiled.

About time you showed up, Den-O. Now I get to destroy you. it said, then made a dash for the new Rider across the heavy traffic.

So you've been waiting to be destroyed by me. I'm touched. And I have to say, you'll be nice practice for us. he intoned as he pulled out the pieces of the Den Gasher and formed his sword. And when the creature reached him, the sword immediately moved in front of them, blocking the first blow.

And the battle continued, going from one side of the road and across 3 empty lanes of road. Then they reached the large median. Sword and imagin continued to strike and block each other.

A few minutes later well into the sword battle in the median, Sandra got a good look at the creature and something clicked inside her. _Haven't you fought him before?_ she asked him. _He looks like the bat imagin you and Ryoutarou first fought together._

Den-O made a heavy slash, knocking it aside, giving him a chance to get a good look at it. What are you doing back here? I destroyed you. Twice. he growled at the imagin, then struck at it, causing it to go into the other three lanes, which were full of tourists heading to various Disney theme parks.

Block-head. the creature said. I am not who you think I am. That was my brother you killed and I **will** revenge him. It nimbly dodged the oncoming cars as it stood in the middle of the rushing cars.

Who you calling 'Block-head', you idiot? Den-O said. For that comment, you get to see my Hissatsu Attack. He then rushed at the imagin, somewhat amazed that a sword battle and a monster wouldn't stop traffic. Apparently, families were more interested in going to Disney then they were on a battle in traffic.

Oh I am **so** scared. it said mockingly as the 2 of them reached the other side of the road, and continued to battle.

You should be. Den-O said, swiping the Pass over the SetTouch, and 'Full Charge' was then heard. Hissatsu. Ore no Hissatsu Waza...Part 1! With that said, the sword left the hilt and went on to destroy the creature in front of them.

As the creature was destroyed in the blast of the attack, the blade returned to the hilt, which was then held against Den-O's shoulder, tapping lightly against it.

Now **that** is how to start our story together! Momotaros said as they dehenshined in a secluded stand of trees nearby and Momo gave her control back of her body.

I agree there as well. she commented as she recovered her bike laying on the side of the road. After that, she began walked with it up the short road to the store, as she still wanted her caffeine. But aren't you curious as to why it took that form? And why he said that he was expecting us. Like he **knew** we'd show up.

_Doesn't matter. We destroyed him in the end. Doesn't matter at all._ he said in her mind. _We proved to any monsters out there that we know how to kill them. And that we aren't afraid to do it!_

Sandra just sighed, not replying to that comment. In the back of her mind, unknown by Momotaros, lingered the fact that this wouldn't be the last battle. And her nervousness of the time ahead.

On to Episode 2


	2. Hard Decisions

A week after the first battle with the enemy found Sandra with three more battles, all within a few miles of her home. That last battle of the week happened within minutes of getting off of work, which unnerved her a little. And that is where we find her now, right after the enemy was destroyed.

I almost didn't get off work in time. Sandra commented to herself as she came out from within the fenced in garbage area, fully dehenshined. Don't know what my co-workers are thinking right now, seeing me race off like that.

Momotaros didn't say anything, just humphed, leaving her to herself. So she grabbed her purse from the bike handle, slung it over her head so it hung across her chest, and began the ride home.

When Momotaros finally did speak, it was hours later, when Sandra was at home, browsing thru yet another Tokusatsu forum, looking for someone whom instinct would tell her was worthy and able to become a Rider.

_Oi._ Momotaros thought to her. _You know, you don't have to work anymore._

You mean, with **that** money at my disposal. she said, going once again to the bank website that was written in the letter. And showing that she had 10 million dollars now. To be used solely for what was needed to make her life as Den-O easier and more manageable. You know, I still don't feel comfortable enough using it. I mean, where did it come from?

_But it clearly was left for you._ He then said. _And with you not at work, it would be easier to battle. Not having to worry about your co-workers finding out who you are **and** leave you with more strength._

And what would happen after this is all over? If the money disappears after the end, I'd be stuck without a job and with no money to my name. I don't want to just sit around the apartment all day until a monster decides to attack. But... she said when she heard him moan, Perhaps I should ask to be put on part time instead of full time, 2-3 days a week. Just enough to keep me busy, but not enough that it hinders my duties as Den-O.

Momo was about to say more when Sandra squealed at the new Yahoo Messenger IM that popped up on screen. Mamo-chan! she said happily, then typed out a greeting to him.

While she was talking to him, Momotaros was going to go to sleep when he noticed how much this friend was talking about Kamen Riders. That put his senses on alert and he paid more attention to the guy.

A few hours later, while Sandra and her friend were on break from writing one of their anime based fanfiction stories together, Momotaros got Sandra's attention by simply saying _I think you need to send him one._

That comment put her Rider instincts on full alert. She focused on her friend and soon knew which one belonged to him. How could I have missed something in front of my face like this?

_Probably cause you were more focused on talking to him, as a friend, then you were determining him to be a potential Rider._ Momotaros mused. _But you need to get the henshin device sent to him. He'll need to be trained up some. The more time for that, the better._

Sandra fully agreed with him, and went through her files and found his address under her small file of friend's numbers and addresses, under his last name. Speer, Dale. With that on screen, she pulled out the box and grabbed the one needed. Making sure the envelope was still securely attached to it, she then took out a smaller box and placed it inside. She wrote out his name, with the special pen included in her box, and address on the now closed box, leaving off her name and address, as per the letter's instructions. He, and all other riders she chose, were not to know that it was she who sent the device til after they became Riders. And then they had to learn it from their own instincts. Only then could she acknowledge it.

Once done, she set the box on the floor. Within moments, the box disappeared from the apartment and on it's magickal way to the item's new owner. As she cleaned up her mess, Sandra had a fleeting thought of what her Mamo-chan would think when he received it.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the country, Dale Speer was alone in his apartment, making some soup and sandwiches for his dinner. After they were made, he would go back to his desktop computer, which he had nicknamed 'The Monster', and continued the role-playing of a new anime story with one of his closest online friends, Sandra.

But lately, he had been getting tired of her continuous talk of Kamen Rider, her obsession for the past 2 months. He sometimes regretted introducing her to that certain aspect of tokusatsu, also known as 'live action'. Now she would not stop talking about it. Especially her favorite, Kamen Rider Den-O.

He was thankful that she had insisted on that particular story to work on, one of their original anime-based works, now posted on the fanfiction section of his website, SailorMoon America. They were well into the 6th chapter of the story and was anxious to see what would happen to the characters.

He carried his dinner back to his desk, and checked to see if Sandra was still there. Her internet was intermittent, often kicking her off at the worst time. More often than not, while they were in the middle of a story. But thankfully, she was still showing as online, so he went on to make the next post in the story, then messaged her in their 'conversation side box' that he was back.

While he was waiting for her to post next, a knock came at his door. Not expecting anything, or anyone, he got up cautiously and answered the door. On the other side was a UPS delivery man, carrying a small box.

Dale Speer? the delivery man asked, and was answered with a nod of the young man's head. I have a package for you, would you please sign here?

Dale, still a bit suspicious, signed on the dotted line and verified his last name. Once he took the box, he thanked the delivery man and closed the door. As soon as the door closed, the delivery man once again smiled and disappeared from view.

As he was taking the box to his desk to open it, he noticed that their was no sender's address nor was there a sender's name. Making him even more suspicious, he held the box to his ear, but heard nothing wrong. Just a 'Clunk Clunk' from the items inside.

Dale set the box aside for the moment when he saw that Sandra, impatient as always, having pinged him, wanting him to post next in the story. He read the messages, and saw her worry that she had lost connection or that he was ignoring her. She was a bit childish in that aspect, not liking being ignored.

Chuckling, he wrote his next posts in the story. Then he posted in the side box that he had been delayed because of a package that had arrived. And went on to tell her that the package had him curious, as it had no clue as to the sender. When asked what was in there, he replied he had no clue yet.

Go on and open it then! Sandra typed to him. I wanna know what's in it! I'm willing to put the story on hold while you open it.

Dale then replied with Ok. Give me a second here and I'll let you know. he then grabbed the box, sat in his desk seat and carefully opened it. What he found in there surprised him. It was a replica of an Advent deck, including all the cards, along with an envelope.

He set it down and happily posted to Sandra that he had received a replica of the Ryuki Advent Deck. _And a very nicely made one. Almost looks real. No clue who it's from though._

* * *

On the other side of the country, Sandra smiled at his post. She very well knew that it was no replica, but indeed the real deck. And that is was from her. And all he had to do was put it on. So, when he posted the question on if they could break yet again so he could 'play with it', she agreed. But with a false reluctance, so he wouldn't guess that she **wanted** him to try it on.

* * *

So, on extended break again, Dale took the deck out and began to examine it more closely. It really was a fine replica to the deck used in his favorite series. Before doing anything else, he took the envelope attached to it and opened it. It contained a single sheet of paper, on which was written the name and location of a post office box, as well as a single key. With the directions, the note stated 'Welcome Rider. Use the contents wisely. You are our Hope for the future.'

After reading the note, Dale's face went from curiosity to avid interest. He lay the note and key down, then picked the deck up again. He then went to a mirror and it was then that the change happened, much as it did to Sandra, unknowingly to him. The deck began to glow white, covering first the hand that held the deck. Soon after, the glow covered his entire body.

A minute later, the light disappeared. Once it did, Dale's face was one of pure awe and joy.

I wonder... he muttered, but didn't get to say much more. For it was then that a red Chinese dragon, that he recognized as Dragreder, appeared in the mirror and just looked at him. By pure instinct, he pulled out the Contract card and faced it towards the mirror.

Almost at once, Dale was inside the mirror and face to face with the dragon, who then wrapped itself around him. Then, having made a contract with Dragreder, Dale was dressed as Kamen Rider Ryuki and was a full fledged rider.

Not wanting to risk having been seen by anyone, he quickly walked out of the mirror and reverted to his normal self. His eyes then looked at Sandra's IM window, and debated on if he should tell her about this new development. She would have a cow, knowing that the Riders were indeed real. At least, Ryuki was.

After a lengthy internal debate, he decided against it. Telling her would break the privacy code that came with the abilities of a Rider. He would just play as if the belt was a toy. He was sure he could keep the secret from her. Especially since if he told her, she would want to know how to get a real Den-O belt. And that he couldn't help her with. Unfortunately.

So he placed the deck in a hidden drawer next to his bed and went back to the computer and to Sandra. And while they continued their story, he did wonder on who sent him the deck. And began a search on the internet, to try to find the sender's identity.

But Dale wasn't able to get much work done.

First, Sandra had to quickly leave, saying that Work desperately needed her. So when he tried to edit what they had worked on, making it ready for online viewing, he suddenly stopped with his hands frozen over the keyboard.

Without another word, he grabbed the deck, putting it in his pocket. On instinct, he also brought the post office key. Then he raced out the door and began to run to where his new instincts were telling him to go.

Once there, he saw, and heard, a monster attacking an innocent victim in the Mirror World. So he ran to a deserted shop front and held out the deck. His V-Buckle then appeared on his waist, and he called out Henshin! as he placed the deck into the belt.

After transforming into Ryuki, he walked into the mirror and went to the Ride Shooter. This vehicle then took him to the other side, to the world opposite his. The world known as the Mirror World.

The monster got a glance of Ryuki, who stood facing him, and smiled. Lookie Lookie. I get to destroy me a Rider today. it said with a smirk as it changed it's focus from it's victim to the new Rider.

Not today you don't. Dale replied. In fact, it is the other way around. I get to use you as practice so I can perfect my technique. Killing you will be good warm up for me.

We shall soon see, then. the monster replied, then began it's attack on Ryuki, who pulled a card from the deck and placed it in the Visor on his wrist. Sword Vent was then announced, and Dale was holding a sword, which he then began to use.

Five minutes later, the outcome of the battle was crystal clear. Ryuki had the monster weakened greatly. So he pulled out another card and again placed it in the Visor. This time, Final Vent was announced. He launched himself into the air and placed a well-aimed kick into the creature, bursting it into a large ball of flame. The energy that came from the now-deceased monster was devoured by Dragreder.

Once the battle was over, Dale found the spot he entered the world with and left that world for his own. Noticing that he was near the post office box mentioned, he made sure he had the key on him, then walked over in that direction.

While Dale was walking to his new PO Box, Sandra was finishing another battle. This one right outside the gates of her apartment complex. 'The excuse of work needing me wasn't really a lie. Being Den-O is Work. So I didn't lie to Mamo-chan.' she thought as she walked up to her apartment, then dehenshined and took control of her body yet again.

_You just go on thinking that, rookie._ Momotaros said with a snark sounding in his voice.

Oh, I will. Thank you. she said with a grin as she went straight to the kitchen to find food. She was ravenous. Being a Rider made her appetite go through the roof. So she rummaged through the kitchen, her mind focused on how to best use the new money alloted to her.

On to Episode 3


	3. Routine

Sitting in his room, a young man lounged on his mattress, drinking a beer and enjoying being off of work. He enjoyed the buzz the alcohol gave him. And the fact that there was little else to do in this small military town.

He wouldn't be what one would call handsome. He was roughly 6 foot tall and lanky. His brown hair almost looked military, but just a bit untidy and long for their standards. He lay on his air mattress and sighed.

After he finished his beer, he went onto one of his roommate's computers and logged onto MySpace, Gaia Online, then onto Yahoo Messenger. And within moments, he gets a message from Sandra, one of his Gaia friends whom he had put under the nickname 'Pixie'.

Chuckling, he responded, but was soon interrupted by the knock of the front door. What the hell is UPS doing here this late? he asked himself as he looked thru the peephole and unlocked the door.

Erick O'Connell? the man on the other side of the door asked.

Yeah? he asked with a bit of irritation.

Delivery for you. the man replied.

Erick looked at the box, then back at the man. I didn't order anything. Certainly ain't expecting anything either. he said with a snarl.

Special Delivery. From a friend. the man said patiently, then held out the pad for the recipient's signature.

Sighing loudly, Erick signed for it, then took the small package. Closing the door, he went back to the room and plopped onto his mattress. After putting the box to his ear to make sure it was safe, he opened the box, which strangely had no sender's name or address. And all he found inside was a small toy bat and an envelope.

What the fuck is this? Some kind of prank? he muttered, looking over the toy with mild disdain. Not able to get the toy to work, he then took a look at the envelope. Which held a key and a simple message located after an address 'Welcome Rider. Use the contents wisely. You are our Hope for the future.'

Ummm, okay. Erick muttered, then put the envelope back into the box with the toy bat and placed the box in a far corner of his room. I'll deal with this joke later. he said as he went back to the computer and began chatting with his friends.

* * *

Aboard the DenLiner a few days later, Sandra lounged in the diner car, and thought about how much her life had changed in just over a week and a half. She had gone from a lowly full-time sales associate in a convenience store to a part time associate and full-time Kamen Rider. And not just any Kamen Rider. Her favorite Kamen Rider. Den-O.

And that was the cool part. Not to mention being a part of the action. Interacting with the imagin that she had only seen in episodes. Having them possess her. Fighting in all the cool forms. Killing the bad guys. Getting back into shape and losing weight.

But of course, she did worry a bit about a few things as well. Most importantly, the 2nd package she sent out, to an online friend whose presence just screamed Kiva to her. From the feeling she got, Kiva has yet to activate the henshin for the first time. And the letter clearly stated that she would know when it was active.

Just what does he think he's doing? she muttered.

Who who? a purple imagin asked, overhearing her. You talking about a bad guy? Can I arrest him? he said gleefully.

Sandra just sighed and shook her head. Not a bad guy, Ryuutaros. A good guy. At least, I think he's a good guy.

Well, some fish take longer to be reeled in. Urataros commented. Patience is the key.

She shouldn't have to wait. He should accept it ! Momotaros said with a bit of heat.

Well, I suppose I am thinking like Momo. I don't have much patience as I thought I did. Sandra said, sipping on the colorful juice Naomi had served her.

Either that, or you made a wrong choice. Kintaros said. It does happen.

Sandra just sighed again, wondering what she would do next.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in Central United States, Dale had just finished another battle as Ryuki in the Mirror World.

Like Sandra, he was starting to notice how the enemies were specifically trying to kill him, and unknowingly dropping hints that that was their main mission. And how the battles weren't in his hometown, but were indeed following him. Another hint that he was a target.

Something fishy is going on here. he muttered as he walked out of the parked car's window and strode towards his new Harley. He still chuckled a little on how easy it was to obtain. And was amazed on having the ability to buy it. Especially with the way the current economy was declining. But he also knew to not to take advantage of the sudden wealth. He would only use it if it was necessary.

Getting on his bike, he drove off in the direction of Florida. Usako is going to be so surprised to see me. he thought as the wind blew through his face. And boy, am I **glad** I started my karate training again. A person has to be fit to be a Rider.

And so he continued his ride cross-country. When the day tuned to night, Dale found the nearest motel and parked his bike. After securing a room, he used the motel's gym, meager though it was, to practice some katas. He knew that if he wanted to become stronger, he'd have to train and this was the best way he knew how. Outside of battle, that is.

* * *

Sandra walked into her apartment, via a closet door, and turned to watch DenLiner leave before closing the door and plopping down on her mattress. Looking around made her smile a little. All her items, except for her mattress, were packed and ready for the move. Which was why her laptop sat on the floor where the desk used to be.

She was excited about this move, despite her problems with the person who would be Kiva. Using the money in her Rider Account, she had been able to convince her roommate to talk the complex into changing the lease from the 1 bedroom to a 2 bedroom. With her own room, Sandra would finally have a bit of privacy. And the ability to keep her stuff out instead of packing it away every day before work.

As she was contemplating all this, her roommate opened her bedroom door and walked out, looking at Sandra. Didn't hear you come in. she commented.

I was quiet. Sandra replied, with Momotaros making a snicker inside her mind. When are the Movers getting here?

Half an hour. I was getting worried you weren't gonna come back from wherever you went to all of a sudden. Wendy said.

Sorry 'bout that she said. Want I should move some of the smaller things into the car now, so we'll be loaded when the movers get here and we'll be out of the way?

The other woman shrugged. Can if you want. And the keys were tossed her way.

Sandra caught them easily and waited til Wendy brought all her items for the car by the door, then closed her and her cats into her room. Once the door closed, Sandra loaded her arms and hands with all the bags and assorted items then grabbed the keys. Once outside, she was surprised to hear Kintaros speak, who was oftentimes asleep when in DenLiner.

_You know, this is good training right here._ He started. _The more you lift heavy things, the better we will do in battle. Especially when using my Axe._

Before Sandra could reply, Urataros's voice came in. _I have to agree for once. The more you work-out, the better we all fight. That being said, perhaps you need me to take over, so you can work-out your voice as well, with all these good looking guys here._

Ummm. No. Sandra stated firmly. I'm married. I don't need to work-out my voice on them. Having reached the car, she unloaded her items onto the sidewalk, and unlocked the car door.

_Just because you don't need to doesn't mean you can't do it._ Urataros replied, then just went silent after sensing her displeasure.

Sandra finished loading the pile she brought down, locked the car again, and started back up to the apartment. She was on the 3rd stair when she got a tingling from her senses that told of a nearby Imagin.

_Allow me._ Urataros said and took control of her body as they raced to the location of the creature. Her hair was now in a professional bun, but for a good sized strand of it on the left side of her head. This strand was tinted both light and medium blue. Her sweats had changed into a black form-fitting dress, with a jacket that was dark blue that hung over it, and black heels that gave her an extra inch in height.

Once at the location, she stared at the creature wrecking havoc at the pond inside the complex. Mind if I reel you in? she asked as she pulls out her belt and flings it about her waist. She pressed the blue button and passed her pass over it, turning the SetTouch blue and transforming her into Den-O, Rod form.

Once henshined, she pulled out the pieces to DenGasher and formed the chosen weapon for this form and the one that she knew how to use the most, the staff. And waited till the imagin attacked her, then began to attack.

Fifteen minutes later, Sandra, still possessed by Urataros, was walking back to the apartment, thinking of the comment the now destroyed imagin said in the course of the battle. _We will get you eventually. We won't let you or your friends get in our way._

Hey there pretty girl.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the male voice. Looking over, she saw a couple of men following her. She winked at them and sent a flirtatious smile their way.

Hey there back. she said, and began to flirt with them.

Sandra, a little annoyed she hadn't thought of taking control of her body back, growled and immediately gained control again.

Sorry. Sandra then said. I'm married. And with that, she left the men to walk up the stairs to her apartment.

_What you do that for?_ Urataros thought to her. _I was enjoying myself._

_Didn't you hear her?_ Momotaros said rashly. _She doesn't want you to flirt. Get over it._

_She is remaining true to her one love._ Kintaros added. _And doesn't need the attentions of any other man._

And with the four imagin arguing inside her mind, Sandra unlocked the door and walked in to see her roommate waiting for her, somewhat impatiently. The apartment was already being moved to the mover's truck in the parking lot.

Took you long enough to get the few boxes in the car. The movers have already started. Wendy said. Where'd you go this time?

I...uh...had some business to take care of. Sandra finally stuttered.

Whatever. You stay here and supervise. I'll drive the car over and unpack it. Wendy then said, then rushed out of the apartment with an annoyed stride, slamming the door behind her.

_What the hell is wrong with her?_ Momotaros said gruffly.

Just one of her moods, I am thinking. She tends to get them quite regularly. she said, then stopped the movers from taking the box of belts. She took it from the man's hands and smiled.

I'll hold onto these. Thanks. she told the young man, who shrugged and went to get another box instead.

I have a feeling that it's gonna be a long day. she muttered while checking the box's contents.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the country, an older man sat at his desk and thought back to the day, just over a week ago, when his raid failed.

He stood in the doorway as he watched the small group of people searched a small, dark room.

He's not here. one young man said to the superior officer, who stood by the doorway, while saluting.

And neither is his box of treasures. another member of the raiding party said. Must have taken it with him.

No. the superior officer said, an edge of anger in his voice. He sent them off already. They are in circulation. Damn it! Damn it all to Hell!

The other members cringed at the outburst as they finished their job.

Excuse me, sir. a female voice said, interrupting his thoughts. He looked up at the sharp looking brunette in front of him. I have the information you were asking. As well as the list of potentials.

He looked at her and ran his hand thru his graying hair. Thank you. He said. After saluting him, the woman left him alone, closing the door behind her.

He picked up the file on his desk and smiled. A smile that frightened many. Now, let's see what we can find. Or rather. **who** we can find.

On to Episode 4


	4. Acceptance

Erick woke up at about noon the next day, just laying in his bed and stared at the plain white ceiling above him. Yet another day off and he wondered how he was gonna spend it.

_Roommates are still asleep and will be for quite some time. That leaves them out._ He though to himself. _Perhaps someone is online I can talk to._

Deciding to do that, he rolled himself off his mattress and his feet hit the box he had thrown in the corner almost a week back. The box then jerked, even after his foot left it. Not paying it any attention, he sat down at his computer and went about logging into his various messengers and websites.

As he was logging into something, he heard a crash, and looked around for what caused it. His question was soon answered when he found the mysterious box tipped over and empty, after a quick peek inside.

Oi. Why'd you leave me me in there for so long? a male voice rang out and had Erick looking for his male roommate, but with no roommate in sight, he was even more confused.

Who said that? he asked, and soon felt something hard hit the top of his head. What did you do that for?

To get your attention, Mr. Clueless. the voice said again, and Erick turned to the sound of the voice. And saw something that scared the shit out of him. The toy bat that had been in the box was now flying on it's own, and staring at him in what seemed to be a glare.

This can't be real. You're just a toy. Erick said, and the bat signed loudly.

I am no toy, boy. I am your fate. Now hurry up and accept me. the bat said, but watched as the young man shook his head as if trying to shake something off.

I'm hungover. That's what's wrong. I'm still hungover.

No you're not. the bat said, and flew down to hover in front of his face. You are sober. And had best remain that way.

Erick chuckled. Cool toy! he said as he lunged for the bat. Gotta show my roommates this cool little toy!

The bat easily flew out of range and stayed up by the ceiling. And once again I am not a toy. My name is Kivat Bat the Third. But you just call me Kivat.

Kivat, huh? Erick replied. How come you are alive? You got some kind of artificial intelligence inside you to keep you going like that.

A bit too difficult for me to explain and for you to understand. Just understand that I.... Kivat started, then stopped in mid-sentence. We've got trouble. he stated, flying down and hovering by the door.

**we** have trouble? Erick asked. You mean YOU have trouble. And with that, he headed back to his computer and was stopped in his tracks by Kivat.

We have trouble. he repeated. If you don't believe me now, fine. But you will understand and believe, if you'd only follow me.

Erick sighed. Fine. I'll go. But if it's all a trick, I will throw you away. he said as he followed the bat out the door and over to his car.

They soon arrived outside of town, at a small gas station. What Erick saw confused him even more. two people laying on the ground. But all he could see were their clothes, as the rest of them were invisible.

What the hell? Erick said, then stopped in his tracks when he heard, then saw something. A creature came from around the corner. It was large, about six foot, and appeared to be made of stained glass. A 3-D, living stained glass picture. The creature spotted him, and smiled broadly.

About time you showed up. it growled, then lunged towards him, barely giving him time to dodge out of the way.

You need to henshin and fight! Kivat yelled at him as he yet again dodged an attack.

Henshin? Erick muttered. What the hell does henshin mean?

Transform, you stubborn boy. Hold out your hand and call my name. If you don't, you're gonna be dead.

Fine. Fine. Erick said, standing and held his left hand in the air. Kivat!

Kivat flew to the open hand. Bite! he said, then bit it. Henshin. he then said.

Ouch! That hurt! Erick said, but that was all he was able to get out. Bits of color soon framed Erick's face, and a belt formed from chains around his waist. Out of instinct, he put Kivat in his place. And posed, unknowingly to him, just as Kiva would.

Finally. A real challenge. The Fangire said, and went towards him again.

* * *

Inside of Time, Sandra sat in Den-Liner's Diner car, sipping juice from a colorful cup while coloring a picture with Ryuutaros. Kintaros was in his usual seat, snoring softly with the occasional loud snort which everyone ignored. Urataros sat sipping his colorful coffee while arguing with Momotaros about something or another.

Sandra was about to reach for the purple crayon when a flash went off in her head, her hand going still, and in this flash of knowing, she saw Kiva, fighting a fangire. Or rather, dodging a fangire.

It's about time. she muttered to herself, then went back to her picture as she began wondering who should be next to receive a belt.

* * *

Erick was getting his butt handed to him. Which was unsurprising, really, seeing as how he had no experience in fighting and no belief in his abilities in this form. He went to dodge yet again, but wasn't fast enough this time and got hit straight in his chest, sending him thru a pile of rubble and hard against the nearby wall.

Erick shook his head. Now **that** hurt.

Now you going to take this seriously? Kivat asked from his place on the belt.

Suppose I need to. Erick said. What do I need to do?

Pull out the Blue fuestle to combat his speed. Kivat suggested, and Erick followed the directions given to him.

After placing the Fuestle properly, and hearing Kiva call out Garulu Saber, he then grabbed the Saber from out of the air. Almost immediately, he was transformed into Garulu Form and used the saber to counter the fangire's speed and allowed him to greatly wound the fangire.

Erick then placed the saber into Kivat's mouth, which turned the saber the same cobalt blue as his form after Kivat called out Garuru Bite. After which he pulled the blade out and held it in front of him, then placed it in his mouth. With a growl, he jumped into the sky and spun, causing the blade to slash the fangire and release it's energy. With the energy released, Castle Doran came out of nowhere, consumed the energy, then went back to where it came from.

Erick detransformed and stood for a moment, taking it all in and breathing a sigh of relief. He then turned to Kivat, who was flying nearby.

Hey, Kivat. Can you teach me more about all of this? He then asked.

Will do what I can. Kivat replied, and the two of them went back to Erick's car for the drive home.

* * *

In a different part of Florida, a young woman sat in front of her laptop, her fingers a blur over the keyboard. Her hazel eyes, framed by a pair of dark gold glasses, stayed on the screen as she was intent on finishing this report before the end of the day. When a strand of her hair, a medium brown, fell from the ponytail, she paused just long enough to push it behind her ear before continuing to write.

A few hours later, the door to her room opened and an older woman smiled as she saw her daughter still at her desk. She tapped her on her shoulder, as her daughter, she knew, could not hear her. Her daughter was deaf.

The young woman looked up as she saw her mom with a tray carrying her favorite snack and drink. You finished your report yet? the older woman signed as she placed the tray on the table next to the desk.

Maeko grinned broadly as she took the glass of Diet 7-Up and took a nice long sip. Just finished actually. All I need to do is print it and put it in my bag for the morning. she signed back to her.

You need a break from the computer for awhile? her mother then signed, worried that her little girl spent too much time glued to the screen. Perhaps get a little fresh air. Rest those eyes a little.

Maeko grinned and nodded her head. Perhaps I will. Then I need to get to work QCing the newest episode of Decade for the website. The natives are a bit restless for it.

But first she made quick work of the cinnamon buns and soda on the tray. When finished, she took the empty tray to her mom in the kitchen, smiled at her dad sitting on the couch reading a newspaper, waving at him, then headed to the front door.

As soon as she opened it, a young delivery man stood there, his hand poised to knock. He chuckled then put the package on the ground before beginning to sign to her. Maeko Morrison?

Yes. Can I help you sir? she signed back, wondering in the back of her mind how he knew she was deaf.

I have a package for you, ma'am. he then told her, then handed her the pad for her signature.

Maeko grinned and took the pad from him and signed her name and handed it back to him. He then picked up the small box and handed it to her. Have a wonderful day. he said, then walked away from the door.

Maeko was so excited at getting a package, she didn't watch the man before she closed the door. If she had, she would have seen the smile on his face as he walked off.

But she didn't pay attention to the delivery man. Foregoing her afternoon walk, she raced back to her bedroom and closed the door. She sat down on her bed and tore at the wrapping paper, anxious to see what was sent to her. She loved getting packages.

Even more so when the package was related to one of her favorite loves. Anything Japanese, especially anime and tokusatsu. Which included Super Sentai and Kamen Rider, among other things. So when she saw what lay in the box, she grinned like a child in a candy store.

In the box lay a belt. One that she recognized to belong to the Kamen Rider series that aired from January 2004 to January 2005. Kamen Rider Blade. One of her favorite series. Even though she couldn't hear the show, she could read it, as it was subtitled by a group of fansubbers known on the internet as TV-Nihon, of which she was a contributing member. This group was responsible for subbing Tokusatsu shows and other interesting Japanese shows for the non-Japanese speaking fans.

She took the belt out and examined it. It really was an excellent replica of the belt. She unclicked it and put it on. And pleasantly surprised when it fit her perfectly. As if it was made for her.

As soon as the click sounded in the room, the change happened. But unlike the change that happened to the other three riders, she was covered in a dark light for what seemed like forever. When it finally dissipated, she felt no different.

Or so she thought. Her head began to pound as she started hearing a voice inside her head. A voice that 'suggested' she do a number of things she wouldn't normally do. Like attacking people. Children, Older people. Innocents. And to her even more confusement, Riders.

_No. I refuse to harm anyone. I love this world. I want everyone in this world to live happily._ she thought, but her mind continued to assault her with the dark thoughts and dark deeds to be done.

And the battle within her mind lasted for over an hour, as Maeko had a strong sense of what was right and a dislike of all that harmed others. She loved the world and everyone who lived there.

But the darkness that claimed her as she put on the belt was relentless as well. It patiently continued it's assault, waiting for the moment when her will cracked or lessened for even a fraction of a second. And when it finally did, it jumped at it and widened the crack enough to allow it full entry inside her - body, soul and mind.

Maeko cried out when the dark thoughts pushed her aside and took full control of her body. Right after it had control, she stood up and smiled, in an evil way.

_Oh, we are gonna have so much fun causing havoc and despair. Especially for the Riders, both awakened and those not yet awakened._

Dark Maeko then flipped the buckle over to where a spade showed and mentally called out Henshin. A black field with the picture of a beetle came from the belt and stayed a few feet from where she stood. And, with her now green eyes full of mischief, she stepped through the field and transformed into Kamen Rider Blade. A Dark Kamen Rider Blade.

_Just what the heck is going on here?_ Maeko cried from within herself, unable to control what was happening to her.

Just wait and see. the Dark that controlled her replied as she walked straight out the front door to the house, ignoring all the odd looks from her parents.

The fun is just getting ready to start.

On to Episode 5


	5. Arrival

Kamen Riders  
The Chosen Episode 5  
Arrival

Ore...Sanjou! Den-O called out, after transforming, yet again, in the parking lot of Sandra's store. He looked straight at the imagin and cocked his head.

Welcome to the party. You ready to die? Den-O asked, then immediately charged the creature.

You're the one who is to die. the imagin said, and attempted to hit the Rider with its hand, which was in the shape of a sword.

And missed. Within just a few minutes, the imagin was kneeling on the ground. Den-O didn't hesitate, and passed the Den-O Pass over the SetTouch, setting the sword up for the final attack.

Full Charge was called out and Den-O raised the sword and said in his cocky voice Hissatsu..Ore no Hissatsu waza...Part 3! And proceeded to slice the weak imagin, killing it instantly.

Tapping the sword on his shoulder, he chuckled. Seems to me that they are getting weaker. He said while looking for a spot to de-henshin. Turning around, he sees another rider walk up to him.

Hey, what did you think... he started, but didn't get to finish as the rider aimed a kick at him that made him fly to the woods and land hard against a tree. He got up from the ground and dusted himself off.

What the **hell** did you do that for? he demanded of the new rider, who began to attack him and on instinct, began to fight back, counter move for move.

_Looks like you made a bad decision with your Blade choice._ Kintaros said as she and Momotaros fought.

_That's just the thing. I didn't send out the Blade belt. Just the Henshin device for Hibiki._

_You sure? You know how your memory is, like Kume-chan's._ Ryuutaros added with a giggle.

Oi, get your head back in the game, rookie! And you all should stop distracting her. Momotaros said as he once again hit the ground.

_But it's so much fun!_ Ryuutaros said.

Shut up, Brat! Block them out and help me fight! Momo said in an irritated mood. So Sandra, in interest in staying alive, blocked the others out of her mind and tried to focus on the battle in front of her.

Dale had just finished checking into his hotel room and on his way to get groceries at the nearby 7-11 when he heard the sounds of battle. Curious, he began to jog to the area and hid behind the trees once he arrived there. What he saw there shocked him. In both a good and bad way.

Currently fighting were two Riders, much like himself. Den-O was currently fighting what looked to be Blade. And Den-O looked like they were in some serious trouble. As he had a hard time standing up after the latest punch to his armor. But, as it appeared to be a duel, Dale stayed out of the fight.

That is, until Den-O got slammed into a tree and struggled to get up yet again, after a minute Den-O failed to stand. Dale ran out in between the two riders and held out his arms. Leave him alone! Can't you see you've already won?

Dark Blade saw the young man step between her and the other rider and mouth something. But, unable to read what he said, she just shrugged and began to start her final attack again. But after she pulled her sword out, the guy in between the two combatants surprised her.

After not getting a reply, Dale figured the other rider didn't care. So he continued to stand there, between the dueling riders. _I can't transform to help. I can only fight in the Mirror World. I can be of no use to him, but I can serve as a distraction to gain Den-O some time._ He thought to himself.

Dark Blade chuckled inside her mind as the man continued standing there, _Looks like I get to destroy a Rider **and** an innocent. This must be my lucky day!_ and continued readying her attack.

_NO!_ Maeko cried out loud enough to have Dark Blade stop and hold her head in her hands. _Fine. I'll concede this battle, but I **will** get him next time._ Blade thought as she walked away from the battle, to the confusion of the remaining person and rider there.

Hey Den-O, are you... Dale started as he turned around, then saw that the other Rider had disappeared as well. Well, damn. He said before walking back to the store.

Den-O limped to a secluded spot near her store and de-henshined. She winced when she saw all the bruises starting to form. Sighing heavily, she grabbed her bike and started walking it away from her store Got my ass handed to me there. she muttered.

_Well, that's what you get for spacing out._ Momotaros humphed, then went silent on her.

Changing her mind, Sandra started walking back to the store. She was hungry and had remembered there was no quick food in the new apartment. She parked her bike outside the store and was entering it when her cellphone rang.

Hello? she answered, and was pleasantly surprised by who responded.

Konnichi wa, Usako! the male voice greeted her, and Sandra grinned.

Konnichi wa Mamo-chan! she replied happily, then as she was going down an aisle, saw the person she was on the phone with who didn't know she was there. Suppressing the giggle, she quickly went to the other side of the store but still in view of him.

Guess where I am at? He asked as he browsed the soda selection and finally decided on a Pepsi.

How about a few feet away from where I am currently standing? she said and waved when he quickly turned around and found her.

He walked over to her and hugged her tight. She barely managed to hide the wince from the soreness from the last battle. Fancy meeting you here. He said.

_Looks like he's as clueless as you are._ Ryuutaros briefly commented.

I agree. Want to hang out over at my apartment, so we don't take up space here? she suggested, ignoring the imagin's smart aleck comment.

Sounds like a plan. and with that, the two friends bought their respective items and walked out the door to where his bike was parked close to hers.

Follow me. She said and waited til he got on his bike and had it started. She then got on her own and rode home, with him following her closely.

~*~

Meanwhile in Missouri, a young man was sitting in the counselor's office at the local high school. But this young man was not getting counseling or advice on college choices. Instead, he was the one giving the advice.

Michael Williams was one of four counselors for the high school and was happy to have been offered the position here in his hometown of Kansas City. And at the very school he had graduated from what seems like forever, but was only eight years ago. So he knew very much what the students were going thru, as he had gone thru the same thing only a short time ago.

At first glance, one would think him a student still. He was short, a mere 5'6, and had a youthful look about him. But it was his eyes that caused more than a few of his students to sigh. His eyes were a light gray and seemed to peer into the very soul of a person. His hair was a shiny black that was cut short, and always seemed to be windblown even though he always combed it.

A knock on the door to his office interrupted his train of thought. He straightened his desk a little and ran his fingers through his hair, before replying with Come In! in a cheerful voice.

A red-haired young woman poked his head in the door, then came all the way through. Konnichi-wa, Sensei. she greeted him as she bowed.

Michael bowed slightly at the student. Konnichi-wa. he replied in turn. Need help with something?

Just wanted to go over some of the club stuff with you, if I could.

Not a problem. Michael said and gestured to one of the guest chairs.

The young woman sat down and the two began to go over various meeting times and activities of the club that Michael had founded and co-sponsored. The club was called the Nihon Society, it's focus being the Japanese culture and those who admired it, as well as the different Japanese shows they watched two to three times a week. It varied between different genres of Anime and Tokusatsu.

Michael loved the Tokusatsu days best as he was a very avid fan of it. His favorite being the Kamen Rider genre. At the moment, the Society was in the middle of the series Kamen Rider Hibiki, which ran from January 2005 to January 2006. The reason he chose that particular series to show was to help the club members learn from the characters on the lessons and problems that come with growing up.

About an hour later, Michael and the student were talking about cosplay in a nearby anime convention when a knock interrupted them. Come in!

A teacher came in the door, and looked at the student in the guest chair. Sorry for interrupting your session, Michael.

Not a session. Just Club talk. What can I do for you?

Oh, the Society thing. Anyways, a delivery man came with a package for you and insisted on delivering it in person rather than leave it with the front office. the older woman told him.

Hmmm... Interesting. Go ahead and show him in then. If he's determined to deliver it in person, let him.

The older woman nodded and made a gesture with her hand as she stepped outside the door, and a UPS delivery man stepped in, a small box in one hand, an electronic clipboard in the other. Michael stood up and walked to the door.

Michael Williams? the delivery man asked, and Michael nodded his head in reply. Sign this, if you could please. he then said, handing him the clipboard. The counselor signed it and took the box the man in brown handed to him. With a short nod of his head, the delivery man walked out of the office, out of the school. And disappeared, once again with a smile on his face.

When the student got to his feet, Michael just shook his head. No need to leave. In fact, you may get a kick out of this. And while the student sat down again, Michael opened the box and pulled out a tuning fork. He didn't even notice the envelope nestled in the box.

The student's eyes goggled when she saw what was pulled out. That... that's Hibiki's Tuning Fork!

Michael chuckled. Not the actual fork, mind you. Just a well-made replica. Ordered it a few days ago. Although he was surprised that it was sent here, instead of his home. And that it had arrived so quickly.

Looking at it just made him smile and his smile broadened when he saw the way his Society President goggled and sat with her eyes full of awe. So, he handed the fork over to let the young woman look at it more closely.

After getting the tuning fork afterwards, the fork accidently hit the desk, setting the tone off. And that is when the change happened. White light covered his hand, then his body, and surprisingly the entire office. Once the light faded, Michael was a bit surprised and more aware and turned to the other occupant of the room.

The other student appeared to have not noticed the unusual light. And confirmed his suspicions when the young woman asked her sensei if everything was alright. Michael didn't get a chance to answer the question, as he heard a ruckus going on outside his window. Looking, he saw what appeared to be a large creature coming towards the building.

Following his instincts, he calmly escorted the young woman to safety than went to a patch of trees that would hide him from all who looked. He then pulled out the tuning fork, and tapped it against the tree next to him. Holding it up to his forehead, the face of an oni appeared and he was covered in purple flames. A minute later, he spread his hands and the flames disappeared, and Kamen Rider Hibiki appeared in this world for his first battle.

Hibiki muttered Kitojutsu Onidume and claws appeared from his hands. With the claws, he was easily able to hurt the creature, which seemed to be a mutated and enlarged wolf and he was able to get many slashes in by dodging the attacking creature and hitting it as he moved from spot to spot.

In order to slow the wolf creature more, he pulled out his drumsticks, using Kibojutsu Rekkadan to set them on fire and throwing fireballs at his enemy.

When the creature had stopped to lick it's wounds, Hibiki smiled and pulled the Kaentsuzumi from his buckle and jumping on top the wolf, he placed it on it's back. Once enlarged, Hibiki began to beat out a rhythm with his drumsticks. After a time, the creature cracked and disappeared completely, leaving the new Kamen Rider standing there by himself.

After a moment of savoring the victory, Hibiki went back to the same patch of trees and de-transformed into his normal self. _Although,_ Michael thought as he walked back to his office. _he was anything but normal now._

And now, with this ability, Michael would be able to impart even more knowledge to his students, especially the members of the Society. He couldn't wait til the next club meeting.

* * *

Back in Florida, Sandra was spending some quality time with Dale as they watched the latest episodes of Kamen Rider Decade that she had finished downloaded from TV-Nihon. During one of the battles on screen, she had a flash of knowing. Replacing Decade on the screen was Hibiki, finishing his first battle. Welcome to the team, Hibiki. She whispered, low enough that Dale wouldn't be able to hear her.

But she also 'saw' someone else watching and Sandra's Rider instinct went into full gear, she knew who it was and what belt the watcher would receive. _Two Riders in the same area. This is going to be interesting._ She thought, then turned back to the show on the screen.

On to Episode 6


	6. Complex Intelligence

On the other side of the same school, a young man sat in the back of a classroom with about seven or eight other students in it. Like the others, he was intent on his work. But unlike the others, he was not working on any type of schoolwork.

The eighteen year old senior was currently writing in a notebook. His brown, nearly black, hair was short and his hazel eyes were focused on the story developing in front of him. He was slowly writing out chapter two, for the seventh time. Changing some things around and adding and erasing constantly.

His face, though intent on the story, showed just a little bit of anger. His internet had gone out at home again, and this chapter had been accidentally deleted. He had a number of online friends who were expecting this chapter, and he was upset that he couldn't deliver as he had promised. Not to mention he had to deal with a few idiots in the last class he was in, which he was the TA, Teacher's Assistant, for.

So intent he was on his story that he didn't notice the teacher who had been standing there, and didn't look up until after she cleared her throat. He raised his eyes, looking slightly annoyed, though this was not the ? he asked reluctantly.

"I was told to deliver this to you." the teacher said, then handed him a note and walked back to her desk.

He took the note, which was written on an ordinary piece of notebook paper, folded in half. Without looking at it, he pulled it up his sleeve, making a mental note to read it at home. He then continued working on his story until study hall was over.

When the bell rang at the end of class, he walked slowly out of the room, making sure he was the last one out. As he left, his eyes flicked rapidly back and forth, taking snapshots of the surroundings, which were promptly memorized.

While walking, he scanned the crowd for people he knew, picking them out in seconds with a practiced eye. Seeing a friend, he muttered "Mark. Ally trajectory determined." Then, spotting an enemy, he said, "Mark. Danger detected. Initiating fall-back sequence." He quickly took one of three pre-planned alternate routes to the lunchroom.

On the 'new' route to the lunchroom, He heard a commotion. Something about a monster attacking students outside. He kept walking, occasionally flicking his eyes when reaching a new area, to memorize the new surroundings. He began looking for an area to observe the commotion, but encountered a problem along the way.

Seeing the girl he likes, who had rejected him, he said "Sheisa" under his breath, then follows her name with "I don't have time for this. Initiating callback procedures, stratcom-Exo-0-7a1-65." He then promptly pulls a 180, and heads outside, directly into the commotion.

As he walked into the commotion, he saw a familiar face: his counselor, Michael. Michael was acting oddly, appearing to sneak off into a bunch of trees, like he was trying to hide.

Pulling out a pencil and putting it up his left sleeve, he then remembered the note still in there and switched hands. He followed Michael while repeatedly scanning for enemies and occasionally glanced in the direction of the commotion. He gripped the pencil tighter, a bad feeling about whatever was happening beginning to come over him.

Before he was able to reach Michael, he happened to see Michael pull out what looked like a tuning fork, and put it in front of his forehead. After changing into an armor of some type, Michael ran off to battle the creature. As Michael finished changing, all five levels of the student's mind kicked into full gear.

Level 1: Pulling up all escape routes and fighting ability data, as well as plausible dialog, in case Michael noticed him.  
Level 2: Wishing he could do that.  
Level 3: Wondering if this means that aliens, psychics, etc, are real. Presenting self with arguments and counter-arguments.  
Level 4: Determining relative probability of the situation occurring, and probability that it is for real.  
Level 5: Wondering what Michael's transforming ability and the monster mean and what is going on.

After the battle, he watched as Michael changed back and walked into the building. He hears Michael muttering about 'checking out the box that 'it' came in, as it let me change like that.'

The student followed the counselor back into the building and to the main office. He watched from outside the office, as Michael entered his office and closes the door.

Remembering that Michael had an open door policy to all of his students, the observant student paused as he considered his options. He decided that it wouldn't matter if class was skipped, as the chances of something he didn't already know were whatever came right after zero. Seeing this as the chance of a lifetime, he walked slowly into Michael's office and closed the door behind him.

Michael was unaware of the student, as he was focused on pulling out an envelope from a box on his desk. That is, until the student spoke. "I saw you shift."

Michael looked up slowly. "Excuse me?" he queried, putting the envelope down.

"Shift, shapeshift, transform, transmogrify, translate, reconfigure, etc." the student clarified.

"I... I see." Michael replied. "What do you want to know?" He finished as he slowly picked up the tuning fork and put it in his pocket.

The student deftly pulled the note out of his sleeve and placed it in a pocket of his camo jacket which he habitually wore. "Anything. Better than the same old drudgery in class." Locking the door, he then continued. "No-one will be dropping in on us for a while and I know you could kill me easily, so I pose no threat."

"I don't believe you are a threat, Tobias." Michael replied, then gestured to one of the chairs across from him. "Please, sit down and I'll tell you the truth."

Tobias grinned. You are wise to realize I am more than no threat whatsoever, but it is quite obvious that I do not pose a sufficient threat to be of any concern. I will gladly listen to your tale." He then sat down in the offered chair.

Michael nodded his head, placed his feet on his desk and leaned back in the chair. "You know I am an avid fan of all Japanese things. That is why I founded the Nihon Society. What you saw me henshin into is known as Kamen Rider Hibiki, a fictional character from a series shown in Japan from 2005-2006.

Michael sighed before continuing. I believed the show to be only fiction. Then I received this box in the mail today. It came just before the attack happened. I picked this up," he continued, pulling out the fork from his pocket and showing it to the young man. "and was immediately covered in white light. After the light left, I had certain... knowledge... come to me. So, when the attack started, I didn't hesitate and immediately went to take care of it."

Michael looked at Tobias. "Anything else you'd like to know?" He asked, indicating that he had finished.

Hmmm..... since I know nothing about THIS particular Japanese series, I cannot think of anything and must therefore assume that you have told me the whole truth and that there is nothing more to say."

Tobias then pulled the note out of his pocket. "The Japanese **are** the best with technology and I always thought they were hiding something." He unfolded the note, and prepared to read. "I better read this, in case it has to do with school. I plan on going home. I have a lot to think about."

When the note was opened, Tobias read: "Come to the front office immediately. You are expected."

"You know the door is open to you still and I would hope you would not tell anyone about what I have just told you." Michael said, a little of his tension at being discovered leaking through his calm voice.

Tobias stood up and said, "You know me." Grinning evilly, he headed to the front office while thinking, _Wiccan's going to love this..._

Walking into the office, Tobias went straight to the secretary at the front desk. "I apologize for not arriving promptly. I was actually en-route when the commotion occurred and afterward, I went to see my counselor, Michael, to help me calm down." While talking, he scanned the office and pulled up the escape route files from the deep recesses of his brain.

The woman at the desk, having heard of the commotion, just nodded her head and motioned to the UPS delivery guy sitting in one of the chairs behind them.

The delivery man walked up to Tobias, a small box in one hand, a pad in the other. He handed Tobias the pad. "Would you please sign for this, Tobias Mysemar?" he asked politely.

He looked at him and said, "I was pulled from class... for a UPS delivery at school? This just keeps getting better and better." He then saw the box, and his mind (fast as it was) instantly made the connection with the one Michael had. Exhaling slowly, he took the box and signed the paper. Bidding the delivery man and the office aide goodbye, Tobias turned straight back to Michael.

As he returned to Michael's office, he remarked to himself that it was ironic that, just minutes ago, he had wished he could do what Michael did. He then considered where it would be best to test the phenomenon. "Not here.... Home would be much safer... Michael didn't have a choice... But I, I do."

He stopped at Michael's door, and said to himself "Like I said, this keeps getting better and better. Wiccan is SOOO going to love this. He then opened the door, walked in, then closed it behind himself. He showed the box to Michael and said "You don't have to worry. I got one, too."

Michael was reading a note when Tobias walked in, the envelope he had been holding earlier sitting on the desk, open. He eyed the package warily. "Would you mind opening it in front of me?" he asked.

"Sure, but I will **not** put it on here. You had no choice but to..... henshin, was it? In an public area. But I will not run the risk of someone seeing the transformation, as I saw yours. I have a choice." Tobias responded. He looked at Michael pointedly and opened the box, placing it on the desk between them.

Michael nodded his head and looked inside the box. Contained within was the Kamen Rider Faiz belt, beneath it an envelope much like the one which lay open on the desk. "Will you at least pick it up?" he asked.

"Oh, no you don't," Tobias said. "I remember that you said the change happened as soon as you picked it up. I will say it one more time: I will **not** run the risk."

Michael looked him straight in the eye. I didn't henshin until the time you saw me. All that happened when I picked up my fork was being covered in light. You will not henshin into Kamen Rider Faiz until you don the belt. All that will happen when you pick it up is you being covered in light. That is all." he explained. "I would just like to know if it is truly from the same person."

Tobias frowned and said "You didn't specify. Besides, there's another reason I'd like to wait. I have noticed that in all the series, as soon as the hero gets his power, the monsters start showing up. Apparently, you got this earlier today, or yesterday. Sure enough, a monster appeared, forcing you to henshin in a public place. No, I need time to plan."

Michael, knowing a bit about the student and how he worked, just nodded his head in understanding. He then takes out a business card and scribed something on the back, then handed it to Tobias. "Here's my home and cell number. Call me when you are finished planning and pick up the belt." Michael then let out a small smile. "I can also help you out with anything you need to know about the series as well. Kamen Rider Faiz."

"You know my number. If you need help, call. I'll come running. Much better than school." Tobias replied, then walked out of the office and the school, and towards home.

Once home, he descended to the basement (which he liked to call the 'Nerd Cave'), and logged on to Astro Empires, or AE for short. It was his favorite MMORTS. He let his friend WiccanSpirit, also known as SpiritPink on the Beta server of the browser game, know that he would be on their IRC channel, and that he had something interesting to tell her.

Sitting at her desk in the new apartment, Sandra was checking her AE Beta account, building more fleet for her next attack. Once the screen refreshed, she noticed she had a message. Opening it, she saw it is from her friend Jarnakel, asking her to get on their IRC channel. Grinning broadly, she opened up IceChat and logged onto the chat channel they had made. Seeing him online, she typed out Greetings, Handsome!

He groaned and typed the normal response. I am NOT handsome. How many times do I have to tell you that? Ach, at least it wasn't huggles. Anyway.... You will **never** believe what happened to me today. But first, a question: You're a major Anime/Japanese fan, right? Do you know anything about the Kamen Riders?

Sandra giggled in real life. _So he got the belt._ she thought, then typed out: I am a very big fan of the Kamen Rider genre. Why you ask? You wanna start watching it? *looks at him hopefully*

Good, Tobias responded, ignoring her plea, Because I only know what I learned today. You will NEVER believe this. He typed, then got straight to the point. My counselor at school is apparently Kamen Rider Hibiki. I saw him henshin today due to an attack at our school. I talked to him afterward.

Sandra sat for a moment. _He saw Michael henshin? Good thing he wasn't just a bystander._ She thought before typing You have **got** to be kidding me. That series is fictional. You're playing with me, aren't you?

Have I ever lied to you before? Seriously! But that's not all! Apparently, I was Chosen to be Rider Faiz. I have not even picked up the belt yet, because I have notice that in all the series, as soon as the hero gets his power, the monsters start showing up. I need time to plan.

Sandra then typed, *shakes her head at what he tells her* Ok, I'll go along with it. Have you thought of a plan? She was trying so hard not to squeal or let her emotions or actions show that she knew more.

Well, first I am going to try on the equipment in the privacy of my own home, Then I will try to locate the other Riders, as I assume there are more than two.

Sandra debated with herself, not sure how to proceed. She wanted to help him so much, but couldn't reveal her identity. Not until he asked her if she had sent the belt. Yes, there are more than two Riders. In the current era, there are ten, including the current series, Kamen Rider Decade. she finally typed.

Wow, you must know everything about these guys. Good thing I told you! I will call YOU first if I need help. Don't know when I'll be back on. See ya. He then logged off and went do do some random stuff on his computer, including running virus scans and such. (He was slightly paranoid, but had reason to be. He had very important information on the computer and when living with his grandmother, had fought with the less than tech savvy adults, who seemed to think that no security was good security and necessary programs such as JAVA were malware)

An hour later, he went back to the box. He opened it and stepping away from the computer, not wanting to break it on accident and donned the belt.

Once Tobias had donned the belt, it started to glow white and the change began to occur. New instincts told him to press '555 enter' on the phone included with the belt and then place the phone in the belt buckle. He followed the instinct.

Once done, the belt glowed even more, and the white glow encompassed his entire body. The glow soon disappeared, and Kamen Rider Faiz was standing where he had been.

"That's a nice trick" Tobias said, then soon realized that this was not 'just a trick' when another self emerged within him. It felt like a wolf, but more powerful. This wolf tried to control him, to go out and find some evil so he could practice.

_What the- I talked to the two people who would know the most about this and neither told me **this** would happen! Oh, no you don't bastard! This is **my** mind!_

The Wolf didn't like this resistance and insisted the need for practice, for when a real battle came. As it did this, it continued to force Tobias to the backround.

_Of course I need to practice! But not while being controlled!_ Then he thought deep within himself _It's a good thing I played Sunflashes RPG as a mind mage and I'm obsessed with psychics. I understand how mental combat works._

Tobias then started closing off sections of his mind, preventing the Wolf from taking over the whole thing. He reinforced the barriers and put mental spikes on them. Finally, he let go of his physical self and became a being of pure thought in his own mind.

The Wolf, who was no ordinary wolf, didn't like having a cage penned up around him and so fast. But it was content to wait for the time being. At least until a battle, **then** it would show its true strength.

* * *

Back in Florida, Sandra was not in her apartment, but at her store. They had asked her to come in for a few hours to take care of some ordering that the other associates couldn't handle as it was extremely busy due to spring break.

She was in the freezer counting when she was given a flash of knowing. She saw Jarn, as she called him, henshin into Faiz. She grinned broadly, then went back to work. "Welcome to the party, handsome." she said to herself as she counted another case of Pepsi.

* * *

Seeing the wolf submit, Tobias carefully expanded the barriers, slowly taking control back. Only when he had regained his entire mind did he relax. After that, he began to do some training for a while.

After he de-henshined some time later, he fell to the ground, reaching for the computer and failing. "Haven't had a challenge like that for a while.... Ah, Wiccan can wait. Ow. Ow. She's...... gonna love..... mfvfu..." And fell asleep right on the floor.

To Be Continued...


	7. Duality

Kamen Riders: The Chosen

**Episode 7 – Duality**

Sandra heard a buzz while she was ordering items in the store's cooler. Recognizing the buzz as a signal that one of her co-workers needed her help in the store, she finished up the screen she was on. She then stepped out of the cold and into the warm store, her glasses immediately fogging up.

While walking up to the counter, it was obvious how busy the store had gotten. The line had about 7-8 people waiting in it, and wrapped around part of the store. Putting her order screen up, Sandra took off her jacket and went to the middle register to help the line get moving.

Maeko was getting a bit hungry, after all she had been staying in a hotel for a few days now. She also needed some basic supplies, which she can grab from 7-11 that was across the street from where she was staying.

She walked into the store and was a bit surprised to see type of crowd in the store. It was packed. At the same time she felt the Dark getting stronger. Not knowing why, she used some of the willpower she had left to push it back. She knew it would not be long before Dark would overwhelm her, so she quickly got what she needed and stood in the line.

Sandra finished ringing up a customer, and waved her hand in a forward motion at the line, calling out "I can help the next customer please!"

Maeko walked up to Sandra. Pointing to her ear, she shook her head to inform that she was deaf. She then placed her items on the counter to be rung up.

Sandra smiled brightly at the young woman. _'This will be a good time to practice my rusty skills.'_ she thought, then signed "Will that be all for you?"

Maeko was surprised that the cashier had actually signed to her. "Eh, yes." She answered shyly.

Sandra couldn't help but smile at the young woman's surprise. But, looking closer at her as she rang up the snack foods and drinks, Sandra saw an underlying sadness about her. Once she finished ringing all the items up, she signed "Are you alright? You seem to be depressed." After which she pointed at the display that showed the total amount owed.

Maeko answered awkwardly at such question. "I am ...just homesick." _'At least that was a half-truth'_, she thought to herself. "Came to this place on errands, so I am not used to things around here." She got the cash out of her wallet to give to the cashier.

Sandra the took the cash, and made the appropriate change and handed it to her. "I am off shift in 10 minutes if you'd like some company. I am an excellent listener." she signed, then began to put the items in bags.

_'Errands? Yes, to kill riders.'_ Dark said, silently laughing in her head. _'Shut up.'_ Maeko answered back. She then hesitated for a bit. "Oh...well I don't have much to say."

"Then I would be honored to just keep you company. You must be lonely being away from home. And perhaps we could find something that we have in common. Everyone can use another friend." Sandra then signed.

"Uh...sure." Maeko signed gently. _'Friend?'_ Maeko thought to herself. _'Am I allowed to have one after what happened to me?'_ She needed some answers, but was unsure where to get them. _'A stranger is not a bad place to start.'_ she thought. '_After all, she's just a stranger.' _

Sandra then signed back, asking her to wait either over by the magazine rack or outside and that she would be with her as soon as possible.

Maeko nodded and went outside. Opening one of her drinks, she started to drink one of the Yoohoo that she had bought in the store while waiting for the cashier.

Sandra, after putting up with good natured teasing by her co-workers(for taking so long to ring up a sale, being able to sign, and a few miscellanious things), counted her register. After recording her numbers, she headed to the back room and quickly clocked out.

After taking off her 7-11 smock (under which was a US Navy t-shirt) and grabbing her purse, she let her co-workers know she would leave her bike there and retrieve it later on. Sandra then walked out of the store and up to the deaf woman standing against the wall. She tapped her on the shoulder and signed "I apologize for keeping you waiting."

Maeko, deep in thought, jumped by a tap from the cashier. "That is okay." She smiled at the cashier. "My name is Maeko, what's yours?" she signed, but thought _'What am I doing? I am risking a stranger's life by just being around her.'_ She could hear Dark saying, _'Wait and see…you can only fight me for so long.'_ Maeko tried to ignore that last thought, and felt a bit exhausted trying to control Dark, and the thoughts that came from it.

Sandra smiled at Maeko. "My name is Sandra. But you can just call me Sandy." She then motioned Maeko to the side of the building, so they could sit down on the curb and be out of the way. "I hate to be so forward, but may I give you a hug? You look like you need one."

_'Hug? That sounds like someone I know from one of my regular sites.'_ She reluctantly gave Sandy a hug then sat down on the curb.

"So what do do you do for fun? Any particular shows you like on tv?" Sandra asked, sitting down next to the young woman.

Maeko said "Yeah, well I watch TV online mostly, ya know foreign shows, stuff like that."

"So do I. Well, mainly Japanese shows. I am a real big fan of Tokusatsu. You familiar with it at all?" Sandra asked.

"Tokusatsu?!" Maeko became excited, the odds of meeting someone who liked tokusatsu and also knew sign language made her feel happy. "Yes, that's one of my favorite type of shows to watch." Maeko smiled.

"You as well?" Sandra signed, her face breaking out in a huge grin. "Where do you get your subs at? I go to TV-Nihon myself. They've got a lot of cool shows there."

"Yes, I know that site. In fact, I sometimes QC for some of their shows." Maeko signed.

"Really? May I ask what your username is?" Sandra then asked. She was getting more and more excited by the second. A fellow TV-Nihon member. Things couldn't get any better for her.

"Silentwolfdog. What's yours?" Maeko looking forward to see who she may be, even though she may have already guessed correctly based on the hug.

"SWD?" she signed, then giggled madly yet again. "I go by SpiritPink. Nice to finally meet you in person, gorgeous! Imagine the odds of this kind of encounter."

"Ah, that's what I thought! Who else would want to hug someone else, especially a stranger?" Maeko giggled. Which was something she hadn't done since Dark took over her.

Sandra smiled at her online friend. It was so awesome to meet her. "You want to move this meeting to a different location, so we aren't sitting outside all day? Perhaps my apartment or the place you are staying at?"

"I am staying at a hotel, so you can come over if you want." Maeko suggested.

"Okay! Let's go ahead and head over there then!" Sandra signed, then stood up and held her hand out to help Maeko up.

"Ah, the hotel is across the street. That one. Just follow me." she said, pointing to one of the two hotels sitting across the street.

After waiting for a break in the traffic, the two young women ran across the street to the hotel. Maeko then took Sandy to the second floor and into her room. Once the door was closed, she told her to sit wherever she want and asked if she wanted anything to drink.

"Whatever you are having is fine with me." Sandra told her, then sat down at the desk located next to the bed.

Maeko grabbed a soda from the small cooler and gave it to Sandy. "Here you go." Maeko then opened the laptop and asked her if she wanted to see if any new shows had ben put up on TV-Nihon Tracker, so they could watch them together.

Sandra gratefully took the soda, opened it, and sipped before replying with "I'd love to!"

Maeko looked at the tracker on screen. "Ah, a new Decade episode is out..." she told Sandra. "How about that one?" Maeko asked.

"The new Decade is out? Heck Yeah!" Sandra answered, making herself comfortable while starting to watch the episode with her friend.

The episode in question was about Kamen Rider Blade meeting Decade, then fighting together. Maeko stopped smiling and frowned slightly. _'That was not what I have been doing. Protecting.' _She unawarely signed to herself "How can I stop this?"

Sandra, who had been intent on the show, saw movement out of the corner of her eye, and caught what was signed. But she decided to wait til the end of the show before saying anything.

But before Sandra had a chance to mention anything, she heard a scream coming from the slightly open window. Walking to it, she opened the curtain and looked out. What she saw not so much as shocked her and it did annoy her. _'And here I thought I'd get time to hang out with my friend.' _She thought before turning to Maeko.

"I'm sorry, but I forgot I have to go home now. My roommate wants me to help make dinner tonight." she told her, trying to come up with a plausible excuse to get out and downstairs.

"Oh, ok. Sure. Guess we will see each other again sometime?" Maeko asked hopefully.

"Find me on IRC anytime tomorrow and let me know when you are free. I am not working for a few days, so I'll be able to come over any time you want." Sandra replied.

"Ok, sounds good." Maeko and Sandra then walked to the door. "See ya later." Maeko signed, thinking that this was a good time because she felt like she was running out of energy.

Sandra hugged Maeko once more, then walked down the hallway. Once she heard the door close, she ran downstairs and outside. After looking around, she found an area hidden from the panicking guests and ran to it.

Once hidden, she pulled out her belt and slung it about her waist. "Let's do this, Momotaros!" Sandra muttered, then passed her Pass over the SetTouch. Once fully henshined, Sandra raced out to begin the battle with the imagin terrorizing the hotel guests.

After the door closed, Maeko took a few steps and fell to the ground, putting her hands over her forehead. _'Ugh...no...I can't hold on much longer...' _

_'Kamen Rider!!!'_ Dark exclaimed.

_'Kamen Rider?' _Maeko thought, confused.

_'I sense it's presence!'_ Dark replied. Taking advantage of the weak willpower, Dark quickly took over her body. _'Ah, it feels good to have the body back.' _Dark thought, then walked over to the window to see what Sandra had seen outside.

Sandra, who was attacking the creature while scared tourists stood in the shadows watching, was getting her ass handed to her. It seemed as if it was expecting her moves, and countered back. Every single blow had been blocked. _'Dammit! This isn't suppose to happen!'_ she thought as the battle continued. "Just focus!" Momotaros said out loud.

Dark, having sensed the Rider coming from a certain direction, opened the window. Dark was about to jump out, but stopped and grinned broadly.

"Henshin!" Dark called out telepathically. The buckle then called out "Turn Up!" and a dark image of a beetle appeared, right in front of the window. Dark ran thru it and leaped out the window, landing on the ground like it was no big deal.

_'I hope it's the rider from the last time. You better not interfere this time, Maeko.'_ Dark Blade thought before beginning to run in the direction where it sensed the rider was.

Sandra was on her hands and knees, trying to catch her breath from all the dodging of the creature. _'Never have had _THIS_ much trouble before. Did they power up or something?'_ She looked up just in time to see the imagin shoot a ray of energy towards her.

"Sword Vent."

When she next looked up the ray had been deflected.

Looking closer, Sandra saw Ryuki standing in front of her. "Are you alright, Den-O?" Ryuki asked.

Before she got a chance to reply, the imagin began it's attack again. Ryuki raced towards it and after only a minute, had the imagin on it's knees.

"Final Vent." was then announced, and Ryuki sent a well aimed Flying side kick at the imagin's chest, at which point it was destroyed completely.

Sandra walked over to her fellow Rider. "Thank you for your assistance." she said to him.

Dark, which had stood back in the shadow witnessing the battle, decided to interfere. So it threw some energy from the sword, and into the ground where two riders stood. Dark sent out it's replies by telepathy _'Well, well, what a sweet scene between two riders! No worries, I shall make sure to kill ya both at least, altogether, no? Ha!'_ Dark walking slowly towards them, mocking both of them.

Hearing a thought in her head not belonging to herself or the imagin, Sandra looked around and saw what she had last seen just the other day. Blade, walking towards them.

"What do you mean? You're supposed to be on our side!" she cried while thinking (supposedly to herself)_ 'I thought you were one of the good guys. You are one of the good guys. You just have to be.'_

_'Good? I...I am? What...can I...ugh this is too painful!' _Maeko was thinking to herself. Unfortunately, only Dark Blade heard it and sent a sense of pain to Maeko to remind her who was in control.

_'Ha ha. Good? Evil? I care nothing but to destroy you. Anything that get in my way will get destroyed along with you!' _Dark Blade actually replied to Den-O, but also made sure that Maeko heard it as well. Dark Blade raised the sword which is hold in opposite direction than the real Blade would have done and started to run toward the riders especially Den-O.

Having recovered enough from the last battle, and remembering the last fight between them, Sandra didn't let her guard down this time. Meeting the attack dead on, she frowned and began her counter-attack. But instead of gaining some ground, she was losing it. That is, until Ryuki joined in the battle, and the two riders double-teamed against Blade.

Dark Blade was annoyed by the other rider ruining the fun of it. It then sent out telepathically '_Ryuki, get out of my way, you annoying bug!'_ while managing to deliver one good blow at Ryuki using it's sword.

But that one attack didn't stop Ryuki, or Den-O. They soon had their opponent on it's knees with . But, Den-O, being the soft hearted person she was, didn't kill Blade. Instead, she walked away from the battle, with Ryuki watching the other rider leave.

Ryuki, after a long mental argument on weather or not to destroy the traitor right then, left Blade's side a few minutes after Den-O did, and headed back inside the hotel.

Dark Blade, groaning from the pain, replied _'Mercy? From you? Heh, I swear...someday you will pay for this!'_ as it yelled at the already departed Den-O.

Maeko watched in disbelief at all of what had transpired. _'Den-O...'_ was all she could think of as the other two riders disappeared.

Dark Blade dehenshined and struggled to walk back to hotel. _'Not going to mock or yell at me today are you Maeko?'_ Dark asked, before Maeko took over due to exhaustion.

"Oww." Maeko said as she regain the control of her wounded body once again. She went to her room and slowly crawl to the bed then passed out.

In the privacy of a hotel bathroom, Sandra de-henshined and, hiding her slight limp, walked back across the street to her store. Glad that she remembered her purse, she grabbed her bike (to the chiding of her co-workers about not wanting to leave work) and led it out the door. Slowly, she began her trip home.

Chapter 7...Done!

6


	8. Connections

Kamen Riders: The Chosen

**Episode 8 – Connections**

Sandra slept through the next morning. At about 2pm she woke up, and stretched lazily in bed, much like a cat did. She smiled slowly, noticing her wounds were gone. Then, as she thought of what was said during the events of the previous evening, her smile disappeared.

_'I care nothing but to destroy you. Anything that get in my way will get destroyed along with you!'_

She moaned, then decided to attempt to shake her bad mood off by inviting Dale over, so they could work on some costumes for the upcoming anime convention, Jacon. She turned to the desk in her room, and logged into Yahoo Messenger.

In his hotel room, Dale sat at the desk, typing away at his laptop computer. He was making notes of the previous battle, as well as strategies for battles to come.

When his computer chimed that Sandra was on, he stopped what he was doing and answered her greeting. And when she asked, a few minutes into the conversation, if he'd be willing to come over to work on costumes, he readily agreed. Writing down the address she gave, he packed up his sewing supplies and took a cab straight over.

Meanwhile, at the airport, a young woman, appearing about 18 years old, exits the plane. _'I guess I should go get my bag and get to the hotel.'_ she thinks as she looks around. Sighing mentally, she starts looking at the signs pointing towards the baggage claim and followed them.

After picking up her luggage and adjusting the laptop bag she's carrying, Sabrena walks toward the entrance, looking for a shuttle to take her to the Ramada. A shuttle appears shortly after she walks out. Sabrena gets on the shuttle, greeting the driver as she enters and goes to sit down.

After a few minutes she arrives at the hotel and goes to the counter to check in for the weekend. After getting her room number and keys, she goes up to the second floor and after walking a ways gets her key out and enters the room. Sabrena sets her suitcase on the floor nearest the drawers and her computer bag on the bed, nearest the window. She sighs and flops down on the bed, deciding to take a nap before dinner.

Meanwhile, a young man also enters the hotel and signs in. He then carries his bags to the room he was registered for, then locks the door. He takes out his laptop computer and starts to get into his chat program when he hears a thumping noise come from somewhere in his room.

Getting up, he starts to investigate it and finds it coming from one of his bags. Opening it slowly, he is hit in the head as the 'noise' comes out. The young man looks at the bat flying above him. "Sorry bout that." he says, then goes back to his laptop. "You forgot about me again. That is just wrong." Kivat replies, and proceeds to chew Eric's ass out for his irresponsibility.

Back in room 205, Sabrena's eyes open, going unfocused for a bit. After coming back to herself, she wonders about why she kept 'seeing' some of the fictional characters as if they were real.

She shrugs, deciding at the moment to shelve those thoughts for a later time period as she pulls out her own laptop. She quickly connects with the hotel's connection, thankful that this hotel has one unlike some of the hotels she's visited in the past. Sabrena logs onto Yahoo automatically and glances at her list. After seeing no one on she'll want to talk to, she starts up Firefox. After checking her email accounts, she goes to TV-N to see if any new episodes for KR Decade have been released.

In Sandra's apartment, a "clank clank" sound can be heard from her room. Unsure and wary, her roommate walks up to the door and knocks. Not getting an answer she opens the door, expecting a battle (she had heard about them on the news). What she does find just makes her groan. Sandra and Dale are sitting at her desk, watching one of her 'Japanese shows'.

"Turn it down, will ya?" she says forcefully before slamming the door shut. Sandra turns to Dale and grins. "Guess we got on her nerves again, eh Mamo-chan?" she said.

"Hai, Usako," Dale replied.

After they finished their episode, they went back to finishing the last touches of the costumes they would be wearing for the nearby anime convention, Jacon. They would be surprising the con-goers as Tuxedo Kamen/EternalSailor Moon as well as MagiRed/MagiPink.

Later that evening, while Dale was asleep on the air mattress in her room, Sandra was at work. She had been called in, again, to aid in putting away the latest inventory that arrived at the store. Seems like they were calling her a lot lately.

After checking and downloading the latest Decade episode, Sabrena walks out of her room, hopefully to get advice on good restaurants in the area. She decides to get a drink first, and hopes that she can find a nearby store. After walking a short distance, she finds and enters a 7-11 and immediately goes toward the drinks, the opening for Boukenger playing on her iPod. Sabrena browses the selection, surprised to find they have bawls in such a place. She immediately picks out as many as she can carry in her arms before making her way to the front of the store.

Sandra watches the customer as she grabs nearly their entire stock of Bawls and carries them to the register. Amused, she waves off her co-worker and heads up to the register to ring her up. "Will that be all for you ma'am?" she asks after ringing up the sale.

"Yes, thank you." Sabrena replies as she fishes out her debit card, glad she doesn't store it in the same area as her ID card. As she hands over the card, their fingers touch and she sees a woman with blond hair. As she starts to come out of it, she asks herself who that was and why she saw such a thing.

Sandra watches as the woman goes distant for a moment, then come out of it. She swipes the card on the side of the register and hands the card back to her. "Everything alright?" she asks, worried.

Sabrena shakes her head slightly to clear the fog that overcame her as she takes her card back. "I am fine, sorry for blanking out on you like that. Maybe I can explain later?"

Before Sandra could respond further, she heard a scream come from outside the store. _'Imagin!' _Ryuuta says to her. She turns to the young woman and smiles briefly as she nods her head. "Excuse me please." Sandra says and walks quickly out of the store to a secluded area behind it. Once she was alone, Sandra pulls out her Pass and henshins into GunForm, allowing Ryuuta to possess her. They run out to meet the imagin and the battle ensues.

Meanwhile, Sabrena slips her wallet into her left jeans pocket. After pulling her left hand out, one can see the two rings on it. She hears the sounds of a battle going on outside, and after grabbing her bag she walks out. After only a minute of walking, Sabrena sees a character she only thought existed in a show she has seen now and then. _'No way...'_ she thinks, stunned as she continues to watch the battle, neither of them noticing her.

After taking a number of good hits, Ryuuta finally was able to form his gun. He then takes out the imagin fairly quickly after that. Limping, he begins to make his way back to the secluded area. More injured than he originally thought, he falls to his knees, feeling faint. Leaning on a nearby tree, he attempts to catch his breath and regain some energy.

Sabrena sees Den-O limping towards somewhere and starts to follow him, abet slowly and at a distance. Unfortunately, she can't help the slight chink of the glass bottles from the bag in her arms.

Ryuuta looks up at the clink, and sees a young woman in front of him. But he saw something else as well. Something well hidden. He grins slightly as he looks at her. "Pretty Wolfie." he says before passing out and falling to the forest floor.

Sabrena, slightly startled that this person could see that, watches as there is a flash and the transformation reverses. She shows a bit of surprise on her face before sighing and grabbing one of the bottles out of her bag. After getting the bottle cap cut into her hand, Sabrena finally gets it open and starts to slowly pour the contents into a mouth that has opened after pinching the woman's nose.

Sandra automatically swallows the liquid, and winces as she comes to. She looks up at the woman she had helped just a short time ago. She slowly begins to sit up, embarrassed a bit from having her identity revealed. "Sorry for troubling you." she says automatically.

"It is no trouble, though I would like an explanation for all this. But first, I think you need to rest. My hotel room is nearby, come on." Sabrena starts to walk away, taking her bag with her.

Sandra nods her head and follows the young woman, not thinking about the fact that she was supposed to go back to work. After a short walk, they reached the hotel and the woman's room.

Sabrena digs her key out of her pocket and puts it into the electronic lock, after quickly pulling it out she gesture's the woman in before following behind her. Partly because of manners but mainly because of her paranoia.

As they enter the room, she goes to the mini fridge and starts to unload the rest of the bottles into it. Sandra watches the door close behind the woman, then goes to one of the plush chairs in the room and all but collapses into it, her head leaning on the back of the chair. She waited for the young woman's questions.

Sabrena finishes putting the bottles away and sees the woman all but passed out in one of the chairs. She lifts her up, carries her the few steps to the bed, then starts to undress her while blushing. _'Gods, she looks very nice.'_ Sabrena quickly strips the woman down to her underwear, and after tucking her in, goes to take a cold shower.

Sandra comes out of her thoughts, realizing she had passed out yet again. Looking around, she sees that she was undressed and tucked into the single bed in the room. Hearing the shower, she sits up, leaning against a pillow she props up against the backboard. _'What's going on?'_ Momotaros asked her. Sandra shrugs while muttering softly "Hell if I know."

Sabrena comes out a few minutes later, clad in one of the hotel's bath towels. "Ah, you're awake."

Sandra nods her head. "Again, I am sorry for troubling you like this." she replies, slightly embarrassed.

Sabrena holds her hand up to stave off any other apologies. "Like I said, it's fine. May I have the honor of knowing your name first?"

"Sandra. Sandra Brown. And yours?"

"Sabrena Pattat. Now, may I ask about the incident a few minutes ago?"

Sandra raised her hand and scratched her head. "Yeah, about that." she said, while thinking of how best to explain it.

"I am a Kamen Rider. Kamen Rider Den-O." she said, then began to explain what a Kamen Rider was.

Sabrena coughs, loud enough for Sandra to hear. "You do not need to explain" She walks toward her laptop and opens up Firefox.

Sandra looks over at the laptop, and sees TV Nihon's homepage. She chuckles. "Guess not." she says, then revises her planned speech. "Ok then. I was... chosen by some unknown person to receive the abilities and powers of Den-O." she said. "Since then, I've been fighting numerous imagin in the area." One thing Sandra decided not to mention was the fact that she herself had chosen numerous riders to join in the fight, all over the country.

Sabrena looks at Sandra, feeling like she's hiding something but says nothing.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little bit, yes. You?" Sandra asks her, hoping the questioning was over but highly doubting it.

"Very. I was about to ask for information when that imagin attacked. Do you know any good restaurants in the area?"

"Anything in particular you are looking for, or does it matter?"

"I have a preference for sushi and spicy foods but it doesn't matter really."

Sandra burrows her brows in thought. "Don't know of any Japanese restaurants in the area. But there is a Bennigan's that is open that I'm a regular at. We can catch a cab over there if you'd like."

"That sounds fine. It's been a couple of years since I was in one of those places."

"You'll like this one. I promise." Sandra said as she gets out of the bed and begins to dress in her clothes, minus the 7-11 smock, that had been placed in a chair.

Sabrena waits, trying not to groan at seeing Sandra cover up her beautiful skin.

Sandra, being used to dressing in crowds due to her stint in the Navy, didn't flinch about dressing in front of a stranger. And, due to her naivety, didn't notice the looks she was getting from Sabrena.

Once dressed, she turns to the young woman and smiles. "Ready?" she asks.

Sabrena grabs her room key and after checking she still has everything, replies "Yep" and starts toward the door.

After opening the door, Sabrena stands in the hallway. Looking at Sandra she asks "Where to?"

Pulling out her cell phone from her pocket, Sandra made a quick call. Once done, she turns to Sabrena. "A cab will be outside in just a moment. Lets wait outside for it." she says, starting down the hall towards the outside.

Sabrena starts to follow her, pulling out her player and starting to listen to Nightwish - Away, she puts her player back into her right pocket and continues following her.

Once outside the hotel, the two find a cab already waiting for them. Opening the back door, she gets in first and waits for Sabrena to follow. Once both are in, she smiles and tells the driver to take them to her usual Bennigan's and the driver drives off.

Sabrena pulls her mp3 player out slightly and taps a center button on the side before pulling her headphones off. "So anything you wish to know or do you want to wait until we arrive?"

"Let's wait til we are seated." Sandra tells her. Only a few minutes later, the duo arrive at the restaurant. Once both are out of the cab, she hands the driver a 20 dollar bill. "See you in a few hours!" she says merrily, then turns to her companion. "Shall we go in?"

Sabrena nods and walks in, they are greeted by one of the servers, who asks how many. "Two and non-smoking, please." comes the response.

The server nods, and recognizing Sandra, places them in her usual section. A minute later, a young man comes up to them and asks Sabrena what she would like.

Sabrena looks up at the man and politely asks for a minute before looking at the drink menu again.

The server nods and walks away. A minute later, a roving waitress brings Sandra's drink. Sabrena then tells her what drink she would like. A few moments later, the waitress returned with the White Sangria for Sabrena.

Sabrena looks up from her menu, closing it then setting it down. She takes a sip from her drink while waiting for their server to return. When he finally returned, he looked at them. "Are we ready to order?"

Sabrena nods. "I'd like the sirloin, rare with a side of shrimp and the pilaf please."

Tim took the order down, not even asking about Sandra's order, as he knew her order quite well, then retrieved the menu from the table. "Not a problem. You ladies enjoy yourselves." he said before walking off.

Not even 5 minutes later, a bowl of chicken fajita soup was placed in front of Sabrena and a salad with 2 sides of ranch in front of Sandra. When Sabrena looked at it curiously, Sandra winked. "Tim always gives me and my friends free appetizers." she said, smiling.

"So, are there any other questions you have about what happened tonight?" Sandra then asked after the server was gone.

Sabrena thinks for a bit. "Well for one, how is it possible? I thought such things were pure fiction."

"That's what I thought too. That is, until I put the belt on the first time and heard Momo's voice inside my head." Sandra replied. "And all four of the Taros are there. Well, currently on Den-Liner at the moment."

Sabrena humms to herself. "I see..."

"And...I believe there are others." Sandra continued after a moment's thought of how to proceed. "I have fought against a dark Blade and have fought with the aid of Ryuki as well."

"You believe or you know? Because to me it sounds like the latter." Sabrena shoots at her.

_'Aw Shit. I think she knows.'_ Sandra thought before responding with "I know. Kinda have to when I fight against and with someone."

Sabrena looks at Sandra. "I knew from your wording."

"Umm...yeah." Sandra said, looking down. "Sorry bout that. I'm a little uncomfortable with talking about it to others."

Sabrena nods. "I can ask any other questions when we get back to the hotel, or would you prefer your place?"

Sandra thought about Dale sleeping in her room at the moment. "Best do it in your room. I've a friend staying with me who does not know of this." she said, being partially truthful. Dale indeed knew, but she did not want him to know that she knew.

Sabrena half shrugs. "Alright"

It was at that moment that their food arrived. Sandra grinned at the Monte Cristo placed in front of her. "Shall we eat?" she asked with a smile. Sabrena agrees and the two women ate their meal in companionable silence. After dessert and drinks, the two headed back to Sabrena's room. Sandra sat down in a plush chair and smiled. "Wonderful food. As always." she commented, almost to herself.

"Yes, I haven't been in a Bennigan's for at least five years now, sadly there isn't one back home."

"I am sorry to hear that." Sandra replied. "They have such wonderful food." she ended, the room going silent.

Sabrena smiles. "I know we have one back in Bloomington, as far as I know anyway. It could have vanished by now..."

"Such things happen. All things come and go as they are meant to." Sandra said.

Sabrena shrugs. "True, i've seen it happen in the sixteen years I lived in the area."

"So, I am guessing you are here for Jacon then?" Sandra asked.

"Yes, this is actually my first con." Sabrena replies.

"I've been to a few. Mainly with my hubby and a few of his friends." she said, then her face went sad. "Unfortunately, he is in Ohio right now, on parole, and can't leave the state. So he can't come with me on this one here. Is sad when you can't have family with you."

Sabrena nods. _'Geez, I was looking at a straight girl, probably __monogamous__ too...'_ "I completely understand."

But then Sandra grinned slightly. "Thankfully, my hubby and I are in an open relationship. I am allowed, even encouraged, to seek others for companionship. Though I have yet to find one." she said with a small giggle, unsure of why she blurted that out to someone she didn't know too well.

Sabrena looks over at Sandra curiously. "Really? Interesting..."

She let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah. He wants me to take care of myself while away from him. Or try to anyway. Was never real good at that. Am very flighty and airy, and need a good, strong person to ground me."

Sabrena sighs. _'Which leaves me out, __I'm__ stuck in Indiana for the present time, I have enough for this trip, barely but that's it...'_ "I'm only here for the con itself, I have to go back to Indiana afterward."

Sandra frowned just a little unknowingly. "I'm sorry to hear that." she said. "I'm sorry to trouble you, but would you mind if I used your bathroom for a bath? I need to get enough energy to get me home. Has been a long and tiring day today."

"It's no trouble, I guess you also have water as one of your elements?" Sabrena asks, curiously.

"Air and Water." Sandra said with a smile. "Water mainly for healing. I am a Healer. I do my best work in the bath."

After saying that, she bows slightly, heads to the bathroom and closes the door, not thinking to lock it as she usually did at home. She started the water and waited the few minutes for the tub to fill. Once it did, she turned the lights off and sunk into the water, casting a protective circle about the tub as was her custom. But instead of feeling the healing energy the bath normally gave her, she instead curled up into the fetal position and sank deep into dreams.

After a while, Sabrena pokes her head in and sees Sandra asleep in the bathtub. She closes the door and decides to check her email accounts as well as a few other things. _'I'll check on her in a few minutes...'_

Within her mind, Sandra was beginning to see images she did not fully understand. Heard words she didn't comprehend. And a song, filled with remorse and sadness, floated through-out it all.

And in the real world, unknowing to her, she began to hum the song, tears in her eyes.

8


	9. Black as Death

Kamen Riders: The Chosen

**Episode 9 – Black as Death**

Sabrena is on her computer in the other room, listening for anything that might suggest Sandra is awake and moving around, when she starts to hear a faint humming coming from the bathroom. Curious, she stands up and moves toward the door, wondering what would cause such a sound. She finds Sandra in a trance, humming.

Unaware of the real world, Sandra was faced with images from her past. She wore a cream-colored cloak and knelt at the side of a man, singing her song. Next to her knelt a raven-haired beauty. Her song ended and she looked at the young woman. "There is nothing more I can do for him." she said aloud, tears in her voice and her eyes.

Sabrena looks at Sandra seeing a faint onyx pendant with two crescent moons and a diamond shape in the middle, before it vanishes altogether. She hears the words spoken and speaks insinctfully. "I knew, a part of me always did; my brother was dying even as I bought him to you."

"I...did what I could. He is now at peace." she mumbles.

"I know. He, like the rest of us, came back."

Sandra sighs lightly. In her mind, she looked at the battlefield that stretched out. "So many. So many came back. Only to leave once more. So many that we could not save." She raised her hand out of the water, reaching towards the woman. "I... I am so sorry, love."

Sabrena shakes her head. "Don't be. I met him again in this life, sometime before running across you." She pauses. "Fate will always put the major players near one another, even if they don't know it."

Sandra sighs once more before slumping in the water, a sad look on her face.

Sabrena grabs a towel and extends her right hand to Sandra.

Sandra slowly opens her eyes and attempts to clear the fog in her mind. She sees Sabrena reaching towards her. She takes the hand and looks a bit confused. "Wha.. What happened?" she asks.

Sabrena pulls her up and hands the towel to her. "I will explain after you dry off." She turns and leaves the room.

Anxious to hear the explanation, Sandra quickly dried off and put her clothes back on. After making sure the bathroom was in good order, she walked out in to the bedroom and sat down in a chair.

Meanwhile Sabrena is at her computer, staring blankly at it when Sandra walks out. _~So many dead, I hope I can explain to her about this without becoming a nervous wreck...~_

Sandra looks over at her. "Was it that bad?" she asks, nearly scared to death of what she might hear.

Sabrena looks over at her, speaking quietly. "Worse, in some ways. Our land was torn apart by war. Many died, the pyres we used to set would burn for days because we had to keep adding those who had just died."

Tears filled her eyes at the thought of so many deaths. "Was that what I saw? I am having a hard time recalling. Was all foggy to me. Except the song. That song haunts me."

Sabrena nods. "Yes it was, as for the song; look up the old Eire legends. The answer lies there."

Sandra nods her head slowly. "I will, the first chance I get."

Sabrena looks at her. "Good"

Sandra let out a small smile. "I suppose I should head home now. I've... I've got to get some rest." she said as she slowly stood up.

Sabrena catches Sandra as she falls and shakes her head before tucking her into the bed. Sabrena picks up the phone on the nightstand and asks for a cot to be sent up to the room, after the cot arrives she changes into her pajamas and settles down to go to sleep.

As soon as her head hit the pillow, Sandra was once again, passed out. But thankfully, this time, her dreams of death and sadness stayed away and she slept deeply and peacefully.

Sabrena's eyes snap open the next morning and she looks around trying to find out what time it is. She stands up and opens up her phone, which she left charging all night. _~7:30, alright; at least I got a decent night's sleep.~_

Sandra slowly comes to and hears movement in the room. Opening her eyes, she sees Sabrena already awake. And the cot that lay on the floor. "Morning." she says softly.

Sabrena turns around quickly at hearing the greeting. _~Shit! And here I was trying _not_ to wake her, kuso... Kuso, kuso!~ _"Mornin, sleep well?"

"Like a rock." Sandra replied a bit hoarsely, then coughed to get her voice back to normal. It was like a rock or something was constricting her voice. "And you?"

Sabrena's eyes go wide as Sandra coughs. "What's wrong?"

Sandra shakes her head. "My throat hurts a little, is all. Like a large rock or something stuck in my throat."

Sabrena goes and gets her some water. "This might help, if not let me know."

As Sandra sips the water, Sabrena opens up her computer and does a quick search for something.

Sandra sips the water, and her throat soothes a bit, the rock dissolving slowly. "Much better. Thanks."

"Good, could you come over here for a sec? I have something you need to see."

Sandra gets up out of the bed and walks over to the laptop and Sabrena. "What is it?" she asks.

"Old Irish legends, in particular one that I think will help explain to you that vision from last night."

Sandra looked at the page, then paled. "Banshee." she muttered, then turned to Sabrena. "I'm a Banshee?"

"Aye, ye are"

Sandra just stood there, silent for a long moment, her hand at her throat. "So it was real then. I had thought it was just a screwed up dream." She sat down in a nearby chair.

Sabrena sighs. "There have been times where I thought that too. September of 2001 was a GREAT month for me."

"What happened to you then?" she asks cautiously.

Sabrena's eyes flicker with an emotion too quickly to tell which one it is. "I can't say."

Sandra's eyes flashed with sadness and nods her head slowly.

"I'll let you have the shower first, I tend to take a while." Sabrena turns back to her computer then.

"Thanks." Sandra said and headed into the bathroom to shower.

While waiting, Sabrena checks her email and glances at the weather report for the day before going to various web gaming sites.

Finishing her shower relatively quickly, she dries off using the towel she had used the previous evening. After dressing, she left the towel on her hair to help it dry and walked out into the bedroom. "That felt nice." she said.

Sabrena looks up from hearing the door open, some Celtic music can be heard from the speakers. She stands up and gives a quick smile before padding into the bathroom.

With Sabrena in the bathroom, Sandra lounges on the bed and enjoys the music. But a nagging feeling hit her. Her Rider's Instinct hit her once again, and knew that there was a belt for this special woman. A unique belt. She'd have to hurry home to send it out, but decided not to rush out of there and waited for Sabrena to finish.

Sabrena walks out in a towel and roots around in the drawers for something to wear, she notices Sandra in the room still. "I hope you don't mind." She says teasingly.

Sandra giggles. "Not at all. I have no problem seeing the female form. Every woman's body is a temple which is to be admired and cherished."

Sabrena sets her clothes on the bed and starts to get dressed.

Sandra looked over at Sabrena as she got dressed, and smiled just a little. "So, what are your plans today, since the con doesn't start til tomorrow?"

"See some of the sites, I suppose. But other then that, I've no idea really." Sabrena finishes pulling on her shirt. "Is there a place nearby that sells Kolaches?"

"Kolaches?"

"A type of pastry, but instead of just fruit filling, anything can be used; making it a good anytime food."

"Sounds yummy." she said, then shook her head. "We can search online to see if there is a place nearby, if you'd like."

"Sure, I think you'd be better at searching for this then I would, it's your area."

"Kinda, anyway." she said with a smile. "May I use your laptop?"

Sabrena grins. "Go right ahead."

Sandra then got on it, and did a search for it. After a minute, she frowns. "I'm not seeing anywhere that sells them."

Sabrena sighs. "I thought as much, generally it's only really popular in Texas and some of the surrounding areas, I did find a shop near Indy that will ship them around the country sometime ago but I haven't done anything because of the high shipping fees."

"I see." Sandra says sadly. "Well, if you like, after your sightseeing, we could have dinner together again."

Sabrena smiles and blushes. "I'd like that."

Sandra stood up, grabbed her work smock, then looked back at Sabrena. "I know this may seem odd, but may I hug you?"

She pauses for a moment, desire and caution warring against each other before she softly breathes "Hai."

Sandra giggles happily and hugs her tightly. "Thank You!" she squeals, then walked to the door and opened it. "I'll give you a call after I am done with my errands." she said, then bowed slightly and walked out of the room.

Once she left the room, she went straight home. After explaining to a worried Dale, she sent him back to his hotel room to shower, change, and time alone. Once he was gone, she pulled out an item and quickly packaged it. She put down Sabrena's name and the hotel address and it disappeared quickly.

Meanwhile in Sabrena's hotel room, she gets a call saying that a package has arrived for her and to please come to the lobby. Sabrena agrees and after hanging up the phone, grabs her wallet and cell phone then leaves. Upon entering the lobby, she sees a UPS guy waiting there. She quickly signs off on the package, curious.

She then heads toward the room just off the lobby in search of breakfast. After eating, Sabrena goes back to her room and opens the package cautiously. "Black's kingstone...it can't be... I don't have any of the skills... why...?" She digs into the box for clues.

Sabrena's hand brushed the stone while searching, and a flash of reddish white light soon covers her body.

While Sandra was at her store, talking to the manager about taking a leave of absence due to 'difficult circumstances' (with a giggle in her mind from Ryuutaros), she had a quick flash. _~She certainly didn't waste any time in opening the package~_ she thought to herself as she saw Sabrena activate the Kingstone.

Sabrena looks down at herself after the light from the kingstone ceases, her eyes not blinded anymore. _~Huh? What was...? By the gods...!~_ She is somehow able to power down.

"I need to call Sandra about this..." She grabs her phone, before realizing she doesn't have Sandra's number yet. With a slight growl, she puts her phone back on her belt and grabs her wallet. Sabrena walks out, intent on going back to the store she ran into her the first time.

~*~

Sandra turned her smock in to her manager, who was sorry to see her go, and walked out of her old store. _~Now that I am no longer at this store, perhaps all the attacks that have been happening around here will cease and the store will become busy again.~_ she thought as she just stood outside the building, staring at it.

_~See!~_ Momotaros thought to her. _~You didn't _need_ that job at all!~_

As Sandra is walking away, she runs straight into Sabrena. "Good, I had hoped I would find you here. We need to talk." Sabrena says with no pretenses.

Sandra tilts her head a little sideways, a small smirk on her face. "Whatever it is, I'm innocent." she said jokingly.

Sabrena raises an eyebrow before shaking her head. "I mean it, Den-O"

Sandra's face went serious and alert. "Let's talk on the way back to my place. It's nearby." she said, and started walking.

Sabrena goes to follow her, easily keeping in stride.

"So, what do you need to talk to me about?" Sandra asked.

Sabrena focuses and her henshin belt shows for a minute before she dismisses it.

Inside her mind, Sandra smiles. In the real world, she raises an eyebrow. "So you were chosen as well, it looks like."

Sabrena looks a bit thoughtful before turning back to Sandra. "Indeed. The question is 'Why me?' though."

_~Sounds like what I first thought~_ was the first thing through her head. "Whoever sent it must know you have the courage and strength to become Black." Sandra said finally. "As well as the ability to handle the responsibilities it entails."

"Responsibilities?"

"To quote a movie: "With great power comes great responsibility." she said. "Every Kamen Rider protects humanity in their own way."

"Alright." Sabrena replies with a straight face, while she sighs mentally. ~Great, another burden on my shoulders...~

"But there is a silver lining to all this responsibility. Kind of." Sandra told her. "You get Battle Hopper, and a lot of money."

Sabrena's eyes go wide. "H...how much are we talking?"

"I don't know how much you'll get. But if you get as much as I did, it will be at least 7 digits."

Sabrena nods, dumbly.

"Be sure to check the box. It should have a piece of paper that has a PO Box location where your keys and account information are stored." Sandra said.

"Okay." Sabrena replies, dazed.

"But be warned. Monsters will follow you wherever you go. At least, they have with me." Sandra said.

Sabrena snaps out of her daze at that. "Is there some way to keep me here then? I'd rather not risk my family if it comes down to it."

"If you like, you and I could always find a place for the two of us. A small house, or at least a 3 bedroom apartment." Sandra suggested.

"Mmmm, true."

"You want to keep your hotel room for the weekend?" Sandra then asked. "Or would you like to use my air mattress I have in my room?"

"Sadly, I've already booked the room for the duration of the con."

Sandra smiled. "Not a problem. You can keep your reservation. Makes it easier to attend the con as well, with no traffic to deal with. Lucky."

Sabrena looks at Sandra shyly. "You could stay with me, I might be able to get the room switched to a double bed."

Sandra's eyes lit up. "I can stay with you? Oh that would be so cool!" she said excitedly. "And if you can't get it switched, I can always haul my mattress over."

Before Sandra was able to say anything else, her eyes flashed purple and she squealed. She stopped in front of Sabrena with a grin. "Can I pet you, pretty wolfie? Please?"

Sabrena just stares. "Erm..."

Before he could ask again, Sandra pushed him out, taking control of her body once again. _~No Fair!~_ Ryuuta complained. She saw the odd look on Sabrena's face and smiled a little. "You'll have to forgive Ryuutaros. He can be quite...childish...at times."

_~and a bit nutty too it seems...~_ Sabrena thinks, but says nothing in reply.

And it was that moment that the two young women arrived at Sandra's apartment. She looked over at her companion. "So, you still feel up to sightseeing? Or shall we start looking for someplace to live?"

"We can start looking." Sabrena agrees. "Is there a place for sale within the city limits or maybe just outside that has a lot of land?"

"I'm sure we can find something suitable." she said, and unlocked the door, motioning Sabrena inside.

Sabrena walks in with a nod in thanks.

Wendy opens her bedroom door, and sees Sandra with yet another stranger in the house. She glares at the newcomer, then even more so at Sandra. "What did I tell you about bringing people here? Give me some WARNING first!" she screams, then slams the door shut.

Sandra leads Sabrena to her room, then closes the door. "Forgive her. She's been like that a lot lately."

Sabrena sums her up in one simple word. "Bitch..." She snarls, looking ready to tear someone limb from limb.

Sandra saw the look in her face, and placed her hand on Sabrena's shoulder. "Please calm down."

Sabrena closes her eyes, breathing deeply. "I should go, I'll be back shortly."

"Ok." Sandra said softly, not asking any of the questions burning in her mind. "You know how to get here. Come back whenever you're ready."

Sandra pauses slightly. "You want my number, just in case?"

"Sure." Sabrena replies and puts Sandra's number in her phone then walks out.

Sabrena wanders the streets, looking for a martial arts class. She finds one in a strip mall near the apartment, she opens the door and enters.

A dark haired man walks out. "Can I help you ma'am?"

She looks at him with a shuddered face, the rage she was and is feeling in the back of her eyes. "Yes, I would like to sign up for lessons. Hopefully to begin immediately"

The man nods briskly, seemingly looking at something. "That will be fine, I actually have a beginner's class starting in a few minutes from now." He turns to go into another room, Sabrena follows him hoping that her anger will finally get under control.

~*~

In her hotel room, Maeko, with Dark once more in control, is at her laptop, looking for advanced battle techniques. Dark was insistant in her search, determined to beat Den-O, then the other Riders afterwards.

But what she stumbes upon, quite by accident, made her grin in anticipation. It was a schedule of events for the hotels in the area. And the largest event was an Anime Convention, 2 days away.

_~Perhaps I'll see Den-O there. If not, I could lure him there, then quickly destroy him. With a number of innocents as well, just for the fun of it.~_

With renewed vigor, Dark continued to research and plan numerous strategies while Maeko, deep within her own mind, hoped Den-O didn't appear.

8


End file.
